Max Attitude Wrestling
by magmon1000
Summary: It's time for a new Wrestling show, to take us back to the Attitude. You, the readers shall play a very important part in this, seeing as I will be using a mix of both your characters and my own. I hope you all enjoy this.
1. The Application Form

**M.A.W Application Form.**

**A few things have changed to this Application from before, though I won't bore you with details.**

**If you need to, it can be copy and pasted from my main page.**

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

Hometown:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Height:

Weight:

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire:

Casual Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Signatures:

Main Signatures: (Two, think what you would use for your WWE games CAW's Signatures.)

Finishers:

Trained By: Self explanatory.

Wrestling Styles: Powerhouse, Technical, Luchadore, Hardcore, High Flyer, Submission, Dirty, Striker and Grappler. (Maximum of three styles.)

Tattoos:

Relationship:

Manager:

Entrance:

Accessories:

Other stuff I should know:**  
><strong>

**Please, please, please! Fill out EVERYTHING it asks, I'm sick and tired of having to constantly re PM people asking them to fill in what they missed.**

**Please REMOVE the notes I've placed.**

**PM the Application to me, review Apps will be deleted once seen.**

**Lastly, if there are any OC's without Main Signatures by the first PPV, I will fill it in for you.**


	2. The Roster

M.A.W Male Wrestlers.

1)

Name: William Sabier.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The One Man Army of Destruction.

Hometown: Leeds Yorkshire in England

Hair Colour: Blond, short

Eye Colour: Blueish Green

Age: 21.

Height: 6'5.

Weight: 201lb.

Entrance Theme: Dirty Harry by the Gorillaz.

Ring Attire: Shorts with blue lines up the sides.

Regular Clothes: he wears a black hoodie like CM Punks.

Entrance Attire: Same as his Regular Clothing.

Signatures:

Fisherman Suplex.

DDT.

Hurricana

Full Nelson Side Slam.

Running Knee.

Moonsault.

Main Signatures:

Brain Bash: Top Rope Brainbuster.

Flying Elbow with Macho Man dramatics.

Finishers:

Spear.

The Wrecker: F-5 into GTS.

The Breaker: Annaconda Vice.

Trained by: ICW Wrestling School.

Wrestling Style: Technician, Submission and Grappler.

Tattoos: He has a viper going up his left arm and a komodo dragon going down his right.

Tag Team/Stable: None.

Relationship: Yes

Manager:Yes

Entrance: Same as CM Punks but he yells "It's wreckin' time!"

Accessories: None

The other stuff I need to know: Hes a little bit crazy. A lot stronger then he looks.

..

2)

Name: Jackson Hammer.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The Big Jack Man Hammer.

Hometown: Dublin Ireland.

Hair Colour: Black stubble.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 23.

Height: 6'10

Weight: 365lb

Entrance Theme: Death and Honour by Wordsmith

Ring Attire: The small tights with a gold strip around the waist and knee and arm braces also with gold strips.

Regular Clothes: He has a leather jacket and jeans on.

Entrance Attire: Same as his ring attire.

Signatures:

Suplex.

Running Knee.

DDT.

Discus Clothesline.

Elevated Powerbomb.

Main Signatures:

Gorilla Press Oklahoma Slam.

Belly-to-Back Inverted Slam.

Finishers:

The Jackson Hammer: JackHammer.

Jacks Big Bomb: JackKnife PowerBomb.

Jacksons SitDown: Camel Clutch.

Trained by: ICW.

Wrestling Style: Striker and Powerhouse.

Tattoos: he has the same tattoos up his arms like Batista.

Tag Team/Stable: With Ryan and Evan

Relationship: No.

Manager: Yes

Entrance: His music hits as he walks to the stage and does Brock Lesnars jump taunt, he goes to the upper portion of the ramp and does Batistas firework taunt but it sets off fireworks on the ramp covering him like Goldberg, he proceeds to the ring and climbs up the apron and spins over the Top Rope.

Accessories: none

The other stuff I need to know:

...

3)

Name: Evan McDallian

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The Scottish Revolutionist

Hometown: Edinburgh Scotland.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 22

Height: 6'4

Weight: 178lb

Entrance Theme: Here We Go by Theory Hazit.

Ring Attire: He has black Trousers like Shawn Michaels and wears a shirt with the Scottish flag on.

Regular Clothes: Same as Ring Attire but with a leather jacket.

Entrance Attire: Same as Regular Clothes.

Signatures:

Flying Elbow.

Running Clothesline.

Bulldog.

Snapback Suplex.

Reverse DDT.

Running Knee.

Sleeper Hold.

Hurricana.

Main Signatures:

Scott Dogger: Second Rope Bulldog.

ScottishPlex: Spider Suplex.

Finishers:

Scottish Revolution: 450 Splash.

Heavy Resistance: Tiger Bomb.

Mah Lucky Hold: Texas CloverLeaf.

Trained by: ICW and trained with Fergal Devitt

Tattoos: He has the UK's flag on his back.

Tag Team/Stable: With Ryan and Jack

Relationship: (Whether or not you want them to have a boyfriend/girlfriend)

Manager: Yes.

Entrance: Same as AJ Styles.

Accessories: No.

The other stuff I need to know: He's very crazy and silly but he becomes very serious when angered or when wrestling.

...

4)

Name: Ryan Dayvis.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: UK's Strongest Man.

Hometown: Cardiff Wales.

Hair Colour: Short Ginger.

Eye Colour: Hazel.

Age: 24.

Height: 7'0.

Weight: 395lbs

Entrance Theme: Soon Enough by Sick YG.

Ring Attire: Shorts, left side blue and right side white with the welsh flag on the front.

Regular Attire: A blue shirt with a flexing arm on it with his ring shorts.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire.

Signatures:

Boston Crab.

S.T.O.

Running Knee.

Suplex.

Powerbomb.

Chokebomb.

DDT.

Samoa Drop.

Main Signatures:

Welsh Bash: with the opponent tied up in the ropes he then pounds their chest six times.

Full Nelson Facebuster.

Finishers:

Beheader: Meat Hook Clothesline

Welsh Flash: Stiener Screwdriver

Ryan Wrench: Modified Boston Crab (Liontamer like) with his knee in his opponents back.

Tattoos: None.

Tag Team/Stable: With Evan and Jackson.

Relationship: No.

Manager: Evan

Entrance: He walks in through the crowd, he'll steal a fans sign and rip it up if they're not from the UK, he'll jump over the barricade and climb up the steps into the ring, he'll stand in the middle of the ring and begin pounding his chest setting off large explosions from the turnbuckles.

Accessories: None.

The other stuff I need to know: Bobby Lashley size, a bit crazy.

...

5)

Name:The Giant Boa Jake Roberts. G.B.J.R for short

Gender: Male

Nickname: The True Worlds Largest Athlete.

Hometown: The Toxic Swamp.

Hair Colour: Black done back in dreadlocks.

Eye Colour: Red

Age: 23

Height: 7'6

Weight: 420lb

Entrance Theme: Crimzon Rain by Doujah Raze.

Ring Attire: Black trousers, a vest with a picture of a Boa on the back and a entire arm length glove on his right arm with retractable claws and a gem that looks like a eye on the wrist section.

Regular Clothes: His Ring Attire but with a cloak on.

Entrance Attire: Same as his Regular Attire.

Signatures:

Venom Fang: Elbow Drop with the gloved hand.

Toxic Leg Drop: Leg Drop, usually after bouncing off the ropes.

Flying Toxic Leg Drop: Flying Leg Drop.

Cobra Bomb: Tiger Bomb.

Snake Rattler: Stunner.

Poison Point: Pedigree off the Top Rope.

Main Signatures:

Flying Venom Fang: Flying Elbow Drop with the gloved hand.

Snake Drop: Single Underhook Elevated DDT.

Finishers:

The Worlds Largest Chokeslam: Chokeslam from the Top Rope Usually followed by the Flying Toxic Elbow Drop.

The Big Bomb: Elevated Powerbomb from the Top Rope.

Poison Point: Iron Claw transitioned into a Half Nelson Choke Hold with an Iron Claw, sometimes with a Body Scissors.

Tattoos: He has a religious cross on his back.

Tag Team/Stable: With his twin brother T.D.M and little brother Ninetails.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: Margaret.

Entrance: Crimson Rain begins with the Titatron showing several types of different types of snakes falling down as it begins to rain blood with the lights going dim and a large purple smoke covering the arena, G.B.J.R walks out, he stand at the top of the ramp, looks up and opens his mouth getting a mouthful of the blood, he proceeds to spit it out at the nearest camera before walking down to the apron, he climbs onto the apron and steps over the top rope, he goes to the middle of the ring and dose Kanes pyro motion setting off purple pillars of fire from each Turnbuckle as the smoke and rain clears up and the lights return to normal.

Accessories: none

The other stuff I need to know: He's a silent giant and his skin is Dark red.

...

6)

Name: The Devils Man

Gender: Male

Nickname: T.D.M

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 23

Height: 7,6 and weights 400lb

Entrance Theme: Lights Out by Ox

Ring Attire: Normal black trousers

Regular Clothes: A large long coat with the coat.

Signatures:

C.E.D (Cross Elbow Drop): The opponents on the floor as T.D.M slaps his shoulders six times and runs at the rope opposite the side of their bodies, he bounces off them and leaps over their body and bounces off the other ropes and as he gets up to them he leaps in the air, crosses his arms across his chest and comes down on them.

Molten Hot Stunner: Stone Cold Stunner.

HellsMouth: Sit Out Powerbomb with closed legs.

DevilMan Dive: Leaps over Ropes to hit opponent outside the ropes, like the Deadman Dive from WWE 2K14.

Helled DDT (Or HDDT): Running Knee into DDT.

Flying Hellbow; Flying Elbow Drop off the top rope.

Main Signatures:

Hellfire: Reversed Shellshock.

Highway To Hell: Sit Out Razor Edge.

Finishers:

Crucifiyer (Usually after Hellfire): T.D.M sits on fallen opponents backs and bring their legs up in a sort of inverted Boston Crab, then he wraps his right leg around his opponents right arm and his left leg around their left arm or neck.

DevilDriver: After delivering a a punch to the gut T.D.M puts their hands behind their back like the Pedigree but instead lifts them up for a Piledriver, he then drops to his knees to hit it, he proceeds to move them forward so their legs are on his shoulders and he position their hands in the rest in piece position.

Last Ride to Hell: Elevated Jacknife Powerbomb.

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: he will tag with anyone that needs a second man, but he always starts, but he's in a Stable with his brother and girlfriend called the "Brothers of Carnage."

Relationship: His girlfriend Margaret.

Manager: Margaret

Entrance: The lights go out and are replaced by red ones as T.D.M walk out, he raises his left arm then closes his hand to set of pillars of fire on the left side of the ramp, he then repeats this on the right side before sending both of his hands down causing explosions to go off down the ramp, he proceeds to walk down the ramp with the pillars still going on and as he gets to the bottom he removes his Long Coat before climbing into the ring, as he gets in he crosses his arms and turns to the ramp and sends his arms out to cancel the pillars,

Accessories: He wears a devils mask with the horn sticking backwards and with the mouth section cut off.

The other stuff you need to know: He's very quick for someone his size, he can do a lot of top rope moves and he's The Undertakers son.

...

7)

Name: Ninetails

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Demon of Judgement

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Blond

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 21

Height: Same as Mysterio,

Weight: 169lb

Entrance Theme: MDK by Vstylez

Ring Attire: Yellow tights with orange body armour like the Shields.

Regular Clothes: A large long coat and has a large circular section on his back with nine gems each one spheres

Signatures:

Hurricanerana.

Crucifix.

Twisted Hold: While the opponent is laying face down Ninetails hooks both their legs with his right arm and both their arms with his left arm and applys pressure.

Spinning Splash: 450 Splash.

Five to Judgement: Spear inti Running DDT into another Spear he then picks them up and hits a Samoa Drop and finishes with a Moonsault.

Twisted Driver: Holds opponent in a Vertically Delayed Suplex and begins to spin around, he then adjusts them so both his opponents arms are wraped around his neck, he proceeds to fall to a sitting position and as he does so brings their head down to hit the Piledriver.

Main Signatures:

Judgement Run: 619 followed by a Top Rope Moonsault.

Final Judgement: Samoa Drop.

Finishers:

Judgement Cutter: RKO.

Nine-Fragments: (Usually done after a Judegement Cutter or a 619) Ninetails climbs to the Top Rope and yells "IT'S TIME!" He then leaps into the air and eight sideways spins and a front flip before hitting a splash.

Final Law: Crossface Armbar.

Tattoos: He has the Cat-a-Ninetails whip on his right arm and the Ninetail fox demon on his left.

Tag Team/Stable: Basically the same as his brother T.D.M.

Relationship: With Elizabeth.

Manager: Margaret or Elizabeth.

Entrance: His song hits with several sparks flying everywhere, he proceeds to come out and go to the top of the ramp and jumps setting off fireworks, he then proceeds down and places his circular section on his back against his corner post before jumping up onto the mat and walks into the middle of the ring before putting his arms out and yelling "Let's get ready to fly!"

Accessories: He wears a a full face fox mask

The other stuff you need to know: He's T.D.M's younger brother.

...

8)

Name: Alex Twilight or Mr Twilight.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The World Most Dazzling Performer.

Hometown: Beyond Halls of Sanity.

Hair Colour: Orange Spiky.

Eye Colour: Black.

Age: 22.

Height: 6'6.

Weight: 222lbs.

Entrance Theme: Prologue and Twilight from the album Time by Electric Light Orchestra.

Ring Attire: Orange elbow pads, white bandages on his arms and shoulders (Like CM Punks) with yellow and blue Wrestling trunks.

Casual Attire: Same as normal but with Chris Jericho's light-up jacket.

Entrance Attire: Same as Casual attire.

Signatures:

Backstabber,

Fisherman Suplex,

Northern Lights Suplex,

Hurricana,

DDT,

Moonsault,

Springboard Moonsault,

German Suplex,

Fireman Carry,

Frog Splash,

Cross Body,

Flying Leg Drop,

Full Nelson Bulldog.

Main Signatures;

Starlight: Zig-Zag.

Mid Rise: Triple Rolling German Suplex.

Finishers:

Solar Flare: Rock Bottom.

Lunar Eclipse: Landing Clash.

Twilight's Grasp of Sanity: Double Chickenwing Crossface, sometimes with a Body Scissor. (It's that submission move Bob Backlund does.)

Tattoos: Theres a gap in the bandages that on his left shoulder that has a sun tattoo and on the right the moon, on his back he has a tattoo that half of the sun then the other side being the moon with red tinted clouds.

Relationship: With Alice Twilight

Manager: Alice.

Entrance: The lights go out as Prologue begins playing as the Titatron begins showing stars fly by, as the talking begins the stars create a constilation of the out line of Alex with his arms pointed out, as the beginning beats to Twilight starts playing, Alex is lowered from the top of the Titatron with his jacket lighting up in the dark and his arms out, as the singing part of Twilight starts Alex touches the ground and the lights come back on, he reveals a microphone and starts singing with the song, sometimes getting the crowd to join in, as he walks down to the ramp, he gets to the ring and jumps up on it still singing with the song, he climbs up one of the Turnbuckles and sings the rest of the song, he then jumps off the Turnbuckle setting off fireworks from each corner as he hands the mic to the staff and removes his jacket.

Accessories: none.

Other stuff I should know: Rather showoffy, very fast, has a laid back personality.

...

9)

Name: Jacob Moonlight.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The Reaper.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Black and Shaggy

Eye Colour: Red.

Age: 21.

Height: 6'3

Weight: 210lbs..

Entrance Theme: Willows Way with lightning instead of the laugh.

Ring Attire: Black trunks with leather tassels on the back, with a black and red version of Willows mask.

Casua Attire: Same as ring but with a leather jacket.

Entrance Attire: Same as casual.

Signatures:

Scoop Slam,

Suplex,

DDT,

Tornado DDT,

Hangman DDT,

German Suplex,

S.T.O,

Neckbreaker,

Sharpshooter,

Boston Crab,

Full Nelson,

Super Kick,

Spear,

Running Knee,

Frog Splash,

Shooting Star Press,

Shinning Wizard,

450 Splash.

Main Signatures:

Closing Coffin: Octopus Stretch.

Deadmans Driver: Fireman Carry Piledriver.

Finishers:

Twisted and Evil: Twist of Fate Cutter.

Moonlight Dive Bomb: Swanton Bomb.

Cold Clutch: Cobra Clutch with Body Scissors.

Tattoos: A skull and cross bones on his back.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: Margaret

Entrance: Willows Way starts as he walks to the stage, he those a cut throat motion at his opponent, or the crowd if he's the first one out, when finishes this the lights dim to make it really dark, he walks down the ramp and as he gets to ring side he goes up the steel steps and he raises his hands turning the lights back to normal, he then climbs the up the nearest turnbuckle and those a cross motion at his opponent or the crowd, he climbs down the turnbuckle and sits at the bottom of it with his legs crossed.

Accessories: None.

Other stuff I should know: Margaret's older brother, very strong for his size, very much like Williw the Wisp.

...

10)

Name: Levitakus

Gender: Male

Nickname:

Hometown: Your Darkest Fears

Hair Color:Black,Long and Messy

Eye Color: Dark Red

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'7

Weight: 306 Lbs

Entrance Theme: Broken Dreams by Shaman's harvest (Drew McIntyre's old theme)

Ring Attire: Black Tights ,and Scars all over torso,and face

Regular Clothes: black robe,Blood red trim

Entrance Attire: Same as regular

Signatures:

Chokeslam.

Devil's Plunge: Jackknife Powerbomb.

Tombstone Piledriver.

Finishers:  
>The Devil's Whisper: Yokosuka Cutter.<p>

Crucifixion: Crucifix Powerbomb.

End of the World: Torture Rack.

Tattoos:none

Tag Team/Stable:None

Relationship: None

Manager:None

Entrance: Undertaker entrance,except with Red lights,and wall of fire on the stage instead of the fireball things.

Accessories: None

The other stuff I need to know: Sadistic,Twisted,and Evil. Bray Wyatt like promos. A Combination of Bray Wyatt and Ministry-Era Undertaker

...

11)

Name: Hunter Blakesfield.

Gender:Male.

Nicknane: None.

Home: New York City.

Hair Colour: Blonde.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 27.

Height: 6"1

Weight: 247LBS

Entrance Theme Song: Hero by Skillet.

Ring Attire: Jean shorts that stop at his knees, black kneepads, the right kneepad has a red H on it and the left has a red B, black boots with red laces, red wrist tape and black elbow pads.

Regular Clothes: His souvinear T-Shirt, light blue jeans, black sneakers.

Entrance Attire: Red Flannel shirt like the one Mick Foley wears.

Signature:

Oklahoma Slam,  
>Frog Splash,<br>Spinebuster,  
>F-5,<br>Kimura Lock,  
>Dominator,<br>Swanton Bomb,  
>Bike Kick,<br>Crucifix Powerbomb,  
>Superkick,<br>Backpack Stunner,  
>Shell Shocked,<br>Fireman's Carry Cutter,  
>Jack Hammer.<p>

Finishers:

8 Second Ride: Adopted from James Storm.

Spear.

Hunt Lock: Modified Cloverleaf.

Tattoos: Tribal tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Team:None for now.

Relationship: Yes, his manager, Jennifer.

Entrance: The lights go out, a spotlight shines on Hunter on the stage with his back to the ring, he stretches his arms out and pyro the same as Ashley's from WWE goes off, the lights come back on, Hunter turns around and slowly walks to the ring, giving fans high fives, when he steps in the ring, he stretches his arms out again

Other: He's a face, he is a brawler, he is dating his manager, Jennifer and he idolises Jeff Hardy

...

12)

Name: W.O.S

Gender: Male.

Nickname: Northern Nutter.

Hometown: Huddersfield yorkshire in England.

Hair Colour: Blond going brown.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 20.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 225lbd

Entrance Theme: I Don't Like Mondays by The Boomtown Rats.

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire: Neon and black shorts, neon green Elbow and Knee Pads, with a shirt that says "Northern or Nuttin'" on.

Casual Attire: Same as Ring attire but with a denim jacket over his shirt.

Entrance Attire: Same as ring.

Signatures:

Fisherman Suplex,

Running Big Boot,

Big Boot,

Elbow Drop,

Knee Drop,

Running Knee,

Vertically Delayed Suplex,

DDT,

Tornado DDT.

Hangmans DDT,

Sunset Flip Bomb to the outside,

Springboard Moonsault,

Moonsault,

Flying Knee Drop,

Flying Elbow Drop,

Frog Splash,

Neckbreaker,

Float over Neckbreaker,

Spinebuster,

Syko Cycle: Spinning Side Slam.

Main Signatures:

Lower the Boom: Handspring Corkscrew Elbow Drop.

Mic Drop: Rolling Thunder Leg Drop.

Finishers:

S.T.O: Modified STO. He has his opponents arm thrown over his shoulder before delivering the STO. (Note: He does all form of the STO and his stands for Sykes Taking Over.)

Sykes Kick: Super Kick.

S.S.S.T.F.U: STF (Stands for Sykes Says Shut The Fuck Up .)

Tattoos: None.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: None.

Entrance: His music hits as he walks out to the stage carrying two cans of Cola, he sits down like Punk and places a can of Cola down, he then shakes the one in his hand and opens it spraying Cola everywhere he stands up grabbing the Cola on the floor as he does, he then pours what's left of the Cola on his face followed by him shaking his head, he walks down to the bottom of the ramp and opening the second can of Cola and chugging it, he climbs in the ring before throwing his cans into the audience.

Accessories: None.

Other stuff I should know: Mean to people who aren't from England, Coke Cola addiction, big fan of CM Punk.

...

13)

Name: Titan

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Gladiator

Hometown: MT Olympus.

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Age: 30

Height: 6'7

Weight: 307 lbs

Entrance Theme: Meat on the Table V4 by Adam Massacre.

Ring Attire: Black tactical vest and uniform (Just like the shield,Roman Reigns)

Regular Clothes: Black tank top,dark blue jeans,combat boots

Entrance Attire: Comes out wearing

Signatures (As many as you want):  
>Spinebuster<br>Jackknife Powerbomb

Finishers:

War Hammer (Meat Hook)  
>Wrath of Titan (Jackhammer)<br>Bearhug

Tattoos:None

Tag Team/Stable: The Empire of Pain

Relationship: (Whether or not you want them to have a boyfriend/girlfriend):None

Manager:None

Entrance: Comes out and lets out a roar at the stage,He walks down quickly,and gets in the ring,rocking out to his music

Accessories:None

The other stuff I need to know: Very Strong,Very fast. The Man is a gladiator. He came to fight.

..

14)

Name: Doomsday

Gender:Male

Nickname: The one man wrecking crew

Hometown: Sin City

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 6'5

Weight: 297 lbs

Entrance Theme: Some Bodies gonna get it by Three Six Mafia

Ring Attire: Black tights,elbow pads,fingerless black gloves

Casual Attire: Same thing as his entrance

Entrance Attire: Sleeveless shirt

Signatures:  
>Jackknife Powerbomb<p>

Finishers:

Wrath (Superman punch)  
>Running Spear<br>Full nelson

Tattoos: None

Relationship: none

Tag Team: Empire of Pain.

Manager: none

Entrance: Nothing special,just walks to the ring for a fight

Accessories: None

Other stuff I should know: Very Strong,psychotic. Cant be trusted and will do ANYTHING for a title.

...

15)

Name: Wolf Emblem

Gender: Male

Nickname: "The Hardcore Beast"

Hometown: London, England

Hair Colour: Short brown hair

Eye Colour: Blue eyes

Height: 6'3

Weight: 237

Entrance Theme: "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne

Ring Attire: Wrestling shorts with the British Flag design on it, elbow and knee pads, and a black wrestling boots.

Casual Attire: Black T-shirt, Blue jeans, black shoes, and a long jacket with the British Flag design on it.

Entrance Attire: Ring attire with the a long jacket with the UK on it.

Signatures:

Blue Blooded Death Drop: Death Valley Driver.

Spinebuster.

Blue Blood Sky Fall: Rope Hung Cutter.

Main Signatures:

Emblem Special: Bull Hammer.

Spinning Side Slam.

Finishers:

The Last Prey: Spear.

Wolf Blade: Clothesline from Hell.

Emblem Cloverleaf: Texas Cloverleaf.

Trained by: William Regal

Wrestling Styles: Powerhouse, Technical, Striker

Tattoos: none.

Relationship: Yes

Manager: No.

Entrance: Walks to the ring and gets ready for the match to begin.

Accessories: None.

Other stuff I should know: He is a gentleman towards beautiful women.

...

16)

Name: Dean Emblem

Gender: Male

Nickname: "The Hardcore Prodigy"

Hometown: London, England

Hair Colour: Short brown hair

Eye Colour: Blue eyes

Height: 5'10

Weight: 201

Entrance Theme: "Miracle Man" by Ozzy Osbourne

Ring Attire: Wrestling pants with the British Flag design on it, Elbow and knee pads, and black wrestling boots.

Casual Attire: White T-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a jacket with the British Flag design on it.

Entrance Attire: Ring Attire with a jacket with the British Flag design on it.

Signatures:

Tornado DDT,

Superkick,

British Lock: Ankle Lock.

Main Signatures:

Blue Blood Seal: Straight Jacket Neckbreaker.

Cross Armbreaker.

Finishers:

Emblem Cross: Arm Trap Crossface.

Prodigy's Theory: Chaos Theory. (Waist Lock roll transitioned into Geman Suplex.)

Trained by: William Regal

Wrestling Styles: Technical, Submission, High Flyer

Tattoos: None

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: No.

Entrance: Walks to the ring and gets ready for the match to begin.

Accessories: None

Other stuff I should know: Just like his brother, He is a gentleman towards beautiful women.

...

17)

Name: Jevon Tabb

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Vampire King

Hometown: Newport News, VA

Hair Color: Short black hair to his shoulders with a red streak through it

Eye Color: Red

Age: 22

Height: 6'5

Weight: 212lbs.

Entrance Theme: Shut Your Mouth by Pain

Ring Attire: Black sleeveless hoodie with a red cross on the back of it, Black long tights with red blood design coming down the sides, black combat boots.

Regular Clothes: Black sleeveless under armor shirt, grey jeans, and black and white converses

Signatures:

Fisherman Suplex,

Running Big Boot.

Texas Clover Leaf.

Poison Mist.

Main Signatures:

Death Valley Driver.

Moonsault Foot Stomp.

Finishers:

Blood Spike: Flipping Piledriver.

Bat Wing Dive: Phoenix splash.

Feeding Time: Rear Neck Choke.

Trained By: Great Muta and Gangrel.

Wrestling Styles: Powerhouse, Hardcore and Highflyer.

Tattoos: the x-men logo and his right shoulder and a heart with one angel wing and one demon wing with the word mom inside it with the date of birth as well as death over his heart.

Tag team/stable: if you want to put him in one.

Likely to love someone: Which ever female wants to be with him and be his vampire queen

Manager: None

Entrance: Lightning strikes the entrance and he come out of the fire it makes walking down the ring, then he slides in the ring (like edge) and puts his fist in the air.

Other Stuff I need to Know: He's also African America.

...

18)

Name: Kayden Adams,

Gender: Male ,

Nickname: The werewolf of Kona, The Crusher,

Hometown: Kona Hawaii

Hair Colour: Long wavy brown hair

Eye Colour: Dark green with yellow specks

Height: 7'3

Weight: 335

Entrance Theme: My Songs Know what you did in the Dark by Fall Out Boys

Ring Attire: Black leather trousers with red and black vest, his hair down

Casual Attire: Anything that looks good but he must have his sunglasses and leather jacket

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with a jacket

Signatures:

Sidewalk slams,

Military press,

Dropkick,

Knock Out Punch,

Knee lift.

Finishers:

Back to Kelowea: Chokeslam.

Kona Crusher: He holds the opponent head and slam them into the floor while placing pressure on their heads,causing them to tap out.

Phs: Pump Handle Powerslam

Tattoos: The initial Kj on his right shoulder and a snake's on his left

Relationship: Kiara-Jane Vandross

Manager:none

Entrance:rides in on a motorcycle as the light go gold and red

Accessories:wears a dog chain with kiara's name on it which he kisses before each match

Other stuff I should know: kiara is not a wrestler but a dancer who he is very protective of because of her gentle and loving personality

...

(19)

Name: Erick Stevens.

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The Human Cannonbal.

Hometown: Somewhere in the British Isles.

Hair Colour: Blonde.

Eye Colour: Hazel.

Age: 20

Height: 6ft.

Weight: 196 lbs.

Entrance Theme: 'Rebel Son' by CFO$

Ring Attire: Union Jack tights with taped fists and elbows

Entrance attire: A UK flag as a cape added onto his Ring Attire.

Regular Clothes: Jean Shorts, UK flag T-Shirt and Sneakers

Signatures:

Superkick,

Enziguri,

Springboard Elbow,

Springboard Clothesline,

Top Rope Suicide Dive,

Diving Elbow Drop,

Diving Leg drop,

Missile Dropkick,

Flying Neckbreaker,

Diving Head-butt,

Sunset Flip,

Package Piledriver,

Small Package Pin,

Flying Uppercut,

Flying DDT,

Rolling Cutter.

Finishers:

Cannonball Plunge: Top Rope Pedigree.

Cannonball Splash: Shooting Star Press.

Koji Clutch.

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/ Stable: None but open to joining any if possible.

Relationships: Yes.

Manager: None.

Entrance: He struts to the ring handing out UK flag pinwheels to the crowd.

Accessories: For Hardcore matches he wears brass knuckles.

...

(20)

Name: Blake Roberts

Gender: Male

Nickname: None

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Age: 28

Height: 6'3

Weight: 243 lbs

Entrance Theme: 'Everybody Down by

Ring Attire: Black shorts, black knee pads and black boots, elbow pads and wrist tape (Similar to Roman Reigns' wrist tape)

Entrance attire: Black tank top with Black shorts, black knee pads and black boots, elbow pads and wrist tape (Similar to Roman Reigns' wrist tape)

Regular Clothes: Black hoodie over black t-shirt, Blue jeans and black converses

Signatures:

Arm Trap Cross legged STF.

The Randy Orton Backbreaker.

Cactus Clothesline.

Spike DDT from Top Turnbuckle.

Powerslam.

Running Knee Facebreaker.

Fireman Carry Cutter.

Running Knee Lift.

Main Signatures:

Cash In: Jon Moxley's Money Clip.

Aneurysm: Hangmans Facebuster.

Finishers:

Apex Driver: Headlock Driver.

Blake Out: Curb stomp.

Anaconda Vice

Tattoos: Randy Orton's arm tattoos, CM Punk's chest design, and 'U-N-S-T' on his left hand's knuckles and 'A-B-L-E' on his right

Tag Team/ Stable: None

Relationships: If you want

Manager: None

Entrance: Randy Orton's entrance on 2k14, except in the ring, He had Dean Ambroses In ring motions.

Accessories: Piercings wise, Blake has a lip ring. that's pretty much it.

...

Name: Psychopath

Gender: Male

Nickname: Patient 45352/ The Monster

Hometown: Parts Unknown

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: A Bluish grey.

Height: 6'10

Weight: 305 lbs

Entrance Theme: "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven

Ring Attire: Black Bulletproof vest, with '45352' in blood red lettering on the back, A Black Hannibal lecter-esque mask, black tights (Imagine Unmasked Kane's without the designs on them), Black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

Casual Attire: Pretty much the ring attire

Entrance Attire: Ring attire pretty much.

Signatures: Running Powerslam, Side slam, spinning sideslam, F-5, A Variety of tosses (Most commonly grabbing them by the head and just throwing them)

Main Signatures: (Two, think what you would use for your WWE games CAW's Signatures.) Jackknife Powerbomb  
>Clothesline from HellMeathook clothesline

Finishers: Chokeslam, Reverse STO

Trained By: Self explanatory. Noone really. He just likes hurting people.

Wrestling Styles: Powerhouse, Technical, Luchadore, Hardcore, High Flyer, Submission, Dirty, Striker and Grappler. (Maximum of three styles.) Powerhouse, Hardcore. (Question what is Striker exactly?

Tattoos: None

Relationship: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No.

Manager: Anyone you want to give him

Entrance: An explosion at the stage (think Kane), and he comes out, and stares at his opponent, tilting his head. He walks calmly, yet erratically, down the ramp. He gets in the ring, stepping over the top rope, and does a throat cut motion with his thumb.

Accessories: None

Other stuff I should know: A very vicious competitor in the ring. Like the Bastard son of Luke Harper and Retro Kane, with a touch of Mankind or Cactus Jack.

...

M.A.W Women Wrestlers.

1)

Name: Alice Twilight.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: Mrs Twilight.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Long blond hair with red streaks.

Eye Colour: Violet.

Age: 21.

Height: 5'10.

Weight: 155lbs.

Entrance Theme: Twilight by E.L.O.

Ring Attire: AJ Lee's old attire.

Casual Attire: She wears a jacket like the one Natalya has.

Entrance Attire: Same as Casual.

Signatures:

Frog Splash,

Cross Body,

Clothesline,

Suplex,

Butterfly Suplex,

Senton Bomb,

Oklahoma Slam,

Hurricana,

Dragocana,

Top Rope Butterfly Suplex,

Northern Lights Suplex,

Full Nelson Sideslam.

Main Signatures:

Alicerate: Inverted Powerslam.

Limbotamy: Inverted Frankensteiner.

Finishers:

Dusk Till Dawn: Super Hurricana followed by ever Top Rope or Springboard Moonsault.

M/Alice'a'Nator: Full Nelson backwards Suplex/Superplex.

Twilight Cracker: Alice hits a Reverse Dragocana and grabs her opponents legs locking in the submission.

Tattoos: None.

Relationship: Alex Twilights Girlfriend.

Manager: Alex.

Entrance: She comes out as Twilight plays, she goes down the ramp tagging fans hands as she reaches the ring, she gets on to the apron and back spins over the ropes (Like the one the Bellas do,) but lands in a seated position and turns around to face her opponent, she smiles as she uses the ropes behind to climb to a standing position, she'll then climb a Turnbuckle and raise her hand above her head before backflipping off the top before fireworks launch from the Turnbuckle.

Accessories: None:

Other stuff I should know: AJ Lee build, very fast and surprisingly strong.

...

2)

Name: Margaret Moonlight.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Reapers little Sister.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 21.

Height: 6'6.

Weight: 221.

Entrance Theme: Phillistine from No More Heroes 2

Ring Attire: A black Tank top showing her cleavage and tigh skinny jeans.

Regular Clothes: She wears a black Lolita outfit over her Ring attire

Entrance Attire: Same as Regular clothes.

Signatures:

S.A.T.D (Sick And Twisted Death): Stunner off the Top Rope.

Skull Smasher: Vertically Delayed DDT.

Purgatory: Backwards Surfboard.

Tomb Splash: 450 Frog Splash.

Crytp Rober: Snake Eyes into DDT.

Death Arrow: Crucifixion Powerbomb.

Killing Spree: 619 into Moonsault DDT.

Flatline: Flying Clothesline into Heart Punch.

Main Signature:

Hangwoman: Reverse Bulldog.

Dead End: Running Knee into Double Underhook DDT.

Finishers:

Reapers Scythe: Fireman Carry Cartwheel.

Spirit Taker: Spear.

Grace Hold: Hells Gate.

Tattoos: none

Tag Team/Stable: She will tag with anyone who needs it.

Relationship: With T.D.M

Manager: She manages T.D.M and Ninetails.

Entrance: Six Druids carry in a coffin and place it on the stage, Stage flares go off as the front of the coffin is blown of, Margarer walks out carrying a scythe over her shoulders, she goes down the ramp and when she gets to ringside plants he scythe down and purple flares go off up the ramp behore she walks onto the apron from the steps, she gets to the middle of the Ring and then hangs her legs in the Ropes before flipping over into the Ring.

Accessories: She wears a head band.

The other stuff I need to know: When T.D.M cuts a promo he'll sit in the middle of the ring with his legs crossed and she'll hug the back of his head

...

3)

Name: Harlow Sunchild

Gender: Female

Nickname: Sunny

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Hazel

Age: 26

Height: 5'4

Weight: 122lbs

Attire: Black shorts. Black bralet, knee high all black converse, fishnet stockings

Regular clothes: band t-shirt, jeggings, vans

Entrance theme: Off with her head by Icon for hire

Signature move:

Diving Hurricarana,

Diving drop kick

Finisher:

Music Note: Roundhouse kick,

Sunset: Diving moonsault

Eclipse: Cattle mutilation (an old submission daniel bryan used while wrestling in the Indies)

Tattoos: Small stars on her lip hip.  
>Relationship: Single<p>

Accessories: Naval piercing, snake eyes on tongue, 3 piercings on each ear.

Entrance: "Enters the stage throwing rock signs with both hands, runs towards the ring slapping hands, sinks into a split on the ring apron, rolls into the middle of the ring and screams.

...

4)

Name:Morgan Lopez

Gender:Female

Nickname:Thorn of Justice, the Twirling queen, the twirling diva.

Hometown:Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Hair Color: Naturally brown but dyed it black.

Eye Color:Green

Height:5'7

Weight:120

Entrance Theme:Taking you down by egypt central

Ring Attire:Skinny jeans with black boots, a black tank top. Also has fingerless gloves.

Casual Attire:Jeans and a T-shirt with a cool design. Or sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Entrance Attire:Same as her ring attire but has a hoodie over the tank top.

Signatures:

Superkick,

Crossbody,

Diving Clothesline off the apron

Finishers:

Backfire: Lita DDT ,

Morganizer: Full nelson facebuster bulldog.

Breakdown: With the ooponent laying down Morgan grabs their hands and pulls them around their neck like a straight jacket.

Tattoos:None

Relationship:None

Manager:None

Entrance:Walks down the ring and twirls around. Has does her taunt which is to put her right hand up in the air while her index and thumb were up a little.

Accessories:none.

...

5)

Name: Jennifer Smith.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Beautiful Southern Belle.

Home: Gainesville, Georgia.

Hair Colour: Blonde.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 25.

Height: 5"7

Weight: 175LBS

Entrance Theme: Rockstar by Miley Cyrus.

Ring Attire: Silver Midriff, black tights, fingerless gloves, black boots.

Regular Clothes: White sundress and cowgirl boots.

Entrance Attire: Ring attire with a black waistcoat.

Signitures:

Moonsault,  
>Jumping DDT,<br>Landing Clash, (Styles Clash)  
>Eat Defeat,<br>Fame Asser,

Finishers:

Country House: Skull Crushing Finale.

Kill The Lights: Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

STF.

Tattoos: None.

Team: None for now.

Relationship: Yes, Hunter.

Entrance: She walks to the ring blowing kisses to the fans

Other: She's a face and a high flyer.

...

6)

Name: Itassis

Gender: Female

Nickname: The Great Sphinx

Hometown: Cairo, Egypt

Hair Color: Black long flowing hair in a ponytail with gold highlights

Eye Color: Yellow

Age: 24

Height: 5'10

Weight: 199lbs.

Ring Attire: A form fitting long sleeve black middrift with a gold thunder bolt in the center, long black tights and combat boots.

Regular Clothes: Long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots

Signatures:

Jumping Clothesline,

Superkick,

Moonsault.

Main Signatures:

The Nile: Split Leg Moonsault.

SuperWoman Punch.

Finishers:

Call of Anubis: Dragon Sleeper.

The Eyes of Ra: Burning Hammer.

The Wings of Isis: F5

Tattoos: Wings on her back, and The eye of Ra on her stomach

Tag team/stable: If you want to put her in one.

Likely to love someone: Yes.

Manager: None

Entrance: "End of Days" Wade Barrets old theme

...

7)

Name: F.E.A.R

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Nightmares Daughter.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Red with streaks of black.

Eye Colour: Feral yellow eyes.

Height: 5'12

Weight: 235lbs.

Entrance Theme: I Know U Want Me by Bandy Leggz.

Ring Attire: A black tank top and women's wrestling tights with white spirits on.

Casual Attire: A black dress that says "Do I Scare you?"

Entrance Attire: Same as regular.

Signatures:

Frog Splash,

Superplex,

DDT,

Tornado DDT,

Spin Out Powerbomb,

Fisherman Suplex,

Moonsault,

Springboard Moonsault,

Flying Clothesline,

Sleeper Hold,

Superkick.

Main Signatures:

Onomatophobia: Alabama Slam

Astraphobia: Blue Thunder Bomb.

Finishers:

Acrophobia: Electric Chair Drop from Top Rope.

Agoraphobia: Standing Shiranui.

Arachnophobia: Black Widow.

Tattoos: None.

Relationship: With G.B.J.R.

Manager: none.

Entrance: Her music hits and she comes up on a platform onto the stage, she shots her hands out sending black fireworks down the ramp as she begins to walk down, when she gets to the apron she slides in under the bottom rope and rolls to the middle to the mat she stands up and back-flips to a corner.

Accessories: Bracelets.

Other stuff I should know: She can be very creepy, will use people's fears against them and is very sadistic.

...

8)

Name: Elizabeth Solare.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Lady of Judgement

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Long golden hair.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 132lbs

Entrance Theme: It's All About Me by Bandy Leggz.

Ring Attire: Same as Paige's current ring attire.

Casual Attire: Same as Ring with studded jacket.

Entrance Attire: Same as Casual.

Signatures:

Clothesline,

Flying Clothesline,

Rope Aided Bulldog,

Suplex,

Full Nelson Side Slam,

Full Nelson Facebuster,

Full Nelson Submission,

Moonsault,

Springboard Clothesline,

Eat Defeat,

450 Splash.

Main Signatures:

Judgement Call: Running Big Boot to the Corner.

Guilty as Charged: Front Necklock.

Finishers:

Chaotic Judgement: 619 followed by a Springboard Moonsault.

Cut to Judgement: RKO.

Judgement Grasp: Lotus Lock

Tattoos: None.

Relationship: With Ninetails.

Manager: Ninetails.

Entrance: Same as Kaitlyn's.

Accessories: None.

Other stuff I should know: Very serious, dislikes rule breakers and has an odd attraction to shiny objects.

...

9)

Name: Vienna Saris

Gender: Female

Nickname: (by the commentator) Madame-Hippie

Hometown: Steyr, Austria

Hair colour: Platinum blonde, ends at her upper back

Eye colour: Blue green-ish

Age: 24

Height: 5 ft 4 in

Body type (if necessary): Layla's body with lighter skin

Entrance theme: Settle Down by No Doubt

Ring Attire: Colourful crop t-shirt/halter sport bra, hip-hop dance pants, hi-top sneakers

Entrance attire: Ring attire + leather jacket + colourful beanie

Regular clothes (outside the ring): flowy crop t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, often with a beanie

Signatures:  
>Leg split and the back bend (what Stratus does), uses dodge a clothesline<br>Sliding between the opponent's leg and trips him/her  
>A bulldog from behind, and etc.<br>Hurricanrana  
>Head Scissor Takedown<p>

Finishers:  
>Hip-hip Hooray: Jumping underhook facebuster<br>Hippies on the Run: Turnbuckle Moonsault  
>Settle Down: Sharpshooter (often be done after tripping the opponent)<p>

Tattoos: a tribal 'Saris' and Rose tattoo on her right inner forearm

Tag team/stable: I'd rather not, but she can work with Faces

Relationships: Yes, and make it a bit complicated

Manager: None  
>Entrance: Similar to WWE Mickie James entrance, jumping around and stuff<p>

Accessories: She wears an elastic cloth to cover her tattoo on her forearm when in the ring, colourful rubber bracelets on her wrists

Anything else I should know: Face. She is one hippie, cheerful personality, can be a wild, risk-taker at the same time. Speed, agility, and flexibility are her dominant skill. Oh, and she's one great dancer too!

...

10)

Name: Jazmine Lee.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: Swag Queen.

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan.

Hair Color: Jet Black.

Eye Color: Hazel.

Age: 23.

Height: 5'7.

Weight:135lbs.

Entrance Theme: Dolla Signs by Brianna Perry.

Ring Attire: High Waisted Shorts, Crop Tops, Suspenders, thigh high athletic socks and calf high boots.

Regular Clothes: Ripped Skinny jeans, tank tops, and high top converses.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring attire.

Signatures:

Code Breaker.

Belly To Belly Suplex.

Finishers:

Fatality :Widow's Peak.

Flawless Victory: Big Boot-Michelle McCool.

Death Star: Modified Pentagram Choke.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: None.

Entrance:She comes out with a smile on her face, but it slowly changes into a scowl, with her hand on her hip, she stands on the stage(Kind of like Lana), she looks around in the crowd, before making her way down to the ring, waving off some of the fans refusing to slap their hands, she makes her way up the steps and into the middle of the apron, she sits on the middle rope, one arm resting on the top and her free hand formed an L on putting to her forehead, she says: You're all Losers, with a laugh, before getting into the ring, she goes to the center and takes a bow, with a smile(Like Triple H in WWE 2k14).

The Other Stuff You Need to Know: Jazmine is a very clever wrestler, she's a talker, and even when she doesn't get the job done, she backs up what she says, she's lays pipebombs like a sailor cusses and she's a very bold person, she's funny too(When's she's a face too), (I really want Jazmine to be a heel starting off, then someone along the line becomes a face). Her body type is fit but curvy. She's African American mixed with Native, she has long hair, stops at the middle of her back.

...

Name:Jordan Taylor.

Gender:Female.

Nickname: The Hardcore Diva.

Hometown: Orlando , Florida.

Hair Colour: Black curly hair.

Eye Colour:Grey eyes.

Height:5'3

Weight: 110 pounds.

Entrance Theme: Every Things Falling apart - Zebra Head.

Ring Attire: A black corset that ties around the neck , lace black short shorts , black fishnets ,black combat boots.

Casual Attire: Skinny jeans , tanktops , hoodies , tights , sneakers.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring.

Signatures: Spinning Roundhouse Kick.

Snap DDT.

Snap Suplex.

Tilt-a-Whirl Facebuster.

Main Signatures:

Handspring Moonsault .

Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker.  
>Finishers:<p>

Jday: Headscissors Driver.

Liontamer.  
>Trained By: Shawn Micheals.<p>

The Hart Dungen.

Mickie James.

Wrestling Styles: Highflyer and Hardcore.

Tattoos: None.

Relationship: Single.

Manager: None.

Entrance: Mickie James.

Accessories: Black choker & fishnet gloves.

Other stuff I should know:

...

Name: Sapphire KV

Gender:Female

Nickname: The Blond Bombshell , The Future.

Hometown: West Hollywood , California.

Hair Colour: Platnuim Blond straight hair down to her butt.

Eye Colour: Ocean Blue.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 120 pounds.

Entrance Theme: Christcontrol by Cancer Killing Gemini

Ring attire:A tan & black zebra print bikini styled top , tan short shorts with a black belt , fishnets , tan & black zebra print knee pads ,black boots with tan kick pads K's on the left & v on the right in white

Casual Attire:Dresses , highheels , crop tops & skinny jeans

Entrance Attire: same as ring with a black studded snapback

Signatures:

Tilt a Whirl Headscissors.

Springboard Moonsault.

Spinning Round House.

450 Splash.

Dancing leg drop.

Main Signatures:

Flying Heel Kick.

Whisper in the Wind.

Finishers:

Spear.

Shining Wizard.

Lucky 13.

Trained By: Corey Graves.

Wrestling Styles: Technical, Highflyer and Striker.

Tattoos: A black eagle on her lower back.

Relationship: that's up to you

Manager:none

Entrance:Nikki Bella

Accessories:none

...

M.A.W Tag Teams/Stables.

Name: The Brothers of Carnage.

Members: T.D.M, Ninetails, and G.B.J.R.

Total Weight: 969 lbs.

Tag Team Theme Song: Mad World by Gary Jules.

Tag Team Finishers:

T.D.M and Ninetails: T.D.M does a Forward Electric Chair Drop and Ninetails hits the Judgement Cutter.

G.B.J.R and Ninetails: G.B.J.R hits ever the Worlds Largest Chokeslam which Ninetails follows up with Nine-Fragments and finishes with G.B.J.R hitting ever the Flying Venom Fang or Flying Toxic Leg Drop.

T.D.M and G.B.J.R: Double Chokeslam, sometimes from the Top Turnbuckle.

* * *

><p>Name: The United Kings.<p>

Members: Evan, Jackson and Ryan.

Total Weight: 938lbs.

Tag Team Theme Song: We Are One by Jim Alan Johnston.

Evan and Jackson: Jackson hits the Jackson Hammer followed by Evan delivering the Scottish Revolution.

Evan and Ryan: Ryan locks in a Camel Clutch while Evan locks in Mah Lucky Hold.

Ryan and Jackson: Double Powerbomb.

* * *

><p>Name: The Emblems.<p>

Members: Dean and Wolf Emblem.

Total Weight: 438lbs.

Tag Team Entrance Theme: Force of Nature by Dale Oliver.

* * *

><p>Name Empire of Pain.<p>

Member: Doomsday and Titan.

Total Weight: 607lbs

Tag Team Entrance Theme: Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three Six Mafia.

* * *

><p>...<p>

M.A.W Championship.

M.A.W Males Title:

M.A.W Title,

M.A.W TV Title,

M.A.W Challenge Belt.

M.A.W Male Tag Titles:

M.A.W Two Man Tag Team Titles,

M.A.W Thee Man Tag Team Titles. (Not in use yet)

M.A.W Women Titles:

M.A.W Women Title,

M.A.W Women's Tag Team Title. (Not in use yet.)

...

M.A.W PPV's.

1) Absolute Carnage.

2) Anarchy Reigns.

3) Bloods, Guts and Gorgy. M.A.W's Royal Rumble.

4) Last Road To Greatness.

5) The Greatest Show Unearthed. M.A.W's Wrestlemania.

6) Jingle Bell Brawl

**Hope you guys are looking forward to this as much as I am, next time will be the set up...**


	3. Prologue: Welcome to Attitude

**M.A.W**

**Prolouge: Welcome to Attitude.**

Tge lights came on in the arena showing the wrestling ring which had blue, white and green ropes in order from bottom to top, a set of orange fireworks went across the stage as a man wearing sunglasses and a suit came to the stage, he had brown hair that was spiked back with gel, the camera then did a panning shot of the empty stadium before going back to the man as he began to talk.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen watching at home," he began, "my name, is Steven Eethos, principle owner of M.A.W, Max Attitude Wrestling, of which I'm here to talk about," he continued with a grin, "you see, don't confuse us with the WWE, were not a show for little kiddies to watch. We swear, we bleed and we beat the ever loving shit out of each other."

He proceeded to go down the ramp to the half way point before continuing, "So don't bring ya children or complain to us about what we do, we do all this for your entertainment. So next week, on January 2nd, and every Thursday after that, tune in to watch the real attitude of wrestling. We hope to see you, as we prepare to kick some ass." Steven had now made this way back up to the stage, and with his back to the camera he added, "Welcome, to Attitude."

**End of Prolouge.**

**Hey hey, everybody, that's right this stories in motion, and I hope you all are looming forward to the next chapter, Episode One Part One.**

**Here are the Matches that will happen in the next chapter:**

**Match 1: Women Fatal Four way Elimination Falls Count Anywhere match for the M.A.W Women's Championship:**

**Participants; Morgan Lopez VS Margaret Moonlight VS Alice Twilight VS Harlow Sunchild.**

**Match 2: Triple Threat Match for the M.A.W Championship Quater Final:**

**Participants; Levitakus Vs Jacob Moonlight VS Hunter Blakesfield.**

**Backstage Interview:**

**Interviewee: W.O.S.**

**Match 3: Tag Team Semifinal Match for the M.A.W Tag Team Titles: Evan Mcdallian and Jackson Hammer VS Empire of Pain.**

**And something special.**


	4. MAW Episode 1 Part 1: The Titles Reign

**M.A.W Episode 1 Part 1: The Titles Reign.**

The lights came on to a very large crowd inside M.A.W's custom stadium as the camera did a panning shot showing off the cheering fans, it then zoomed in on the commentary table,

"Hello ladies and gentleman!" said one of the two men at the commentary table, "I am Terrance Dalias!" He said with a southern American accent,

"Aye and ah'm Scott Mc'Greggard!" said the co-commentator with a thick Scottish accent, "And tahnight gonna be a hell of a first episode!"

"That's right as tonight, we have the starting rounds of both the Tag Team Titles and the starting rounds of tournament for the M.A.W Title." Terrance said, listing off tonights big matches,

"Yeah, along with the match to decide our first TV Champion." Scott added,

"The owner with a big announcement," Terrance said before grinning, "But before all that, we have a Fatal Fourway Match to decide the Womens Champion!"

Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire hit as Harlow Sunchild made her entrance, "This match is set for onefall!" Said the ring announcer "This is a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the M.A.W Womens Title! Making her way to the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Weighing in at 122lbs, Harlow Sunchild!" As Harlow got in the ring,

Taking You Down by Egypt Central hit as Morgan Lopez made her entrance, "And her first opponent, from Philadelphia Pennyslvania, weighing in at 120lbs, Morgan Lopez!" As morgan got in the ring and began staring at Harlow,

When Twilight by E.L.O began playing as Alice skipped in "Making her way to the ring, from Limbo, weighing in at 155lbs, Alice Twilight!" Alice climbed onto the apron and back flipped over the top rope and she looked at her two opponents and gave a very cheery grin,

Phillistine hit as several druids carried in a large coffin, as it opened it revealed Margaret who walked to the middle of the ramp, she stopped and motioned to her waist making the belt motion, "Making her way to the ring, the last entrant, Margaret Moonlight!" Margaret got in the ring and cracked her neck as the bell rang,

"Here we go!" Scott yelled, Morgan and Alice locked up as Margaret hit a Suplex on Harlow, Alice picked Morgan up and hit a Oklahoma Slam,

Harlow shot up from the Suplex and hit Margaret with a Clothesline, Morgan got up and went to run at the fallen Margaret after she got back up, but Alice grabbed her from behind in a Full Nelson, "Oh boy! Here it comes!" Terrance said, Alice hit the Alicenator and bridged it to go for the pin,

1,

2,

"Ah! Almost!" Scott said upset as Morgan kicked out, Margaret had picked up Harlow over her shoulders however she began to fight out of it and hit Margaret with a DDT, she then climbed up to the top rope and prepared for the Sunset, but Morgan hit her in the back causing her to fall to a seated position, Morgan turned around only for Margaret to hit the Spirit Taker on her and going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Morgan Lopez has been eliminated!" Terrance declared, Margaret rolled Morgan out the ring before rolling out herself,

"Remember lads and lassies, this is also No Count-Out and No DQ, meaning these three remaining ladies can do whatever they." Scott informed as Margaret grabbed a Steel Chair from ring side,

As she got back in the ring however, Harlow leaped off the Top Rope and delivered a Diving Hurricirana to Margaret causing her to drop her Chair, "And that Top Rope move giving Harlow some time." Terrance said,

Harlow went for the pin only for Alice to go for a Full Nelson, however before Alice could lock it in Harlow managed to spin round her and get behind Alice, when Alice turned around,

Harlow hit the Music Note, "OH! MUSIC NOTE BABY!" Scott yelled, Alice landed on top of the Chair as Harlow grinned and climbed to the Top Rope, she taunted the crowd before hitting the Sunset, "Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Scott added as Hurlow went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Alice Twilight has been eliminated!" Terrance said as the ref rolled Alice out the ring, Harlow got up and began taunting the crowd as Margaret got behind her with a Kendo Stick in hand, she wrapped her arm round Harlow's throat and grabbed the Stick with both hands before delivering Sandman's pattented White Russian Legsweep,

"Oh! That modified Legsweep taking Harlow down!" Scott holered as Margaret picked the stunned Harlow up in a Fireman Carry, she hit the Reaper's Scythe and went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"That's it! All over!" Terrance said as the ref handed Margaret the M.A.W Womens Title, Margaret held the title up high with pride as her theme hit,

"Well as we clean out the ring, let's take you at home through the rules for the M.A.W Title Tournament." Scott said as the Titatron brought up a bracket that had two groups of three wrestlers on it,

"The idea is simple, the quaterfinals will have two matches of three men, the winners will be the man who got the pin/submission and the guy who wasn't pinned or didn't tap, then, the two winners of the quaterfinals will meet will face off against each other with the two middle guys will face off against each other, and then at Absolute Carnage, the two finalists will face off in the brand new, Needle in a Haystack match for the M.A.W Title!" Terrance explained, as he finished the opening chords to Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest began,

"This battle is the M.A.W Title Match Quarterfinal Round 1! Making his way to the ring, from Your Darkest Fears, weighing in at 305lbs, Levitakus!" The Ring Announcer said as Levitakus walked to the Stage,

"This man calls himself the 'Dark Savior', though what he thinks he's saving us from is a mystery." Terrance informed when Levitakus got inside the ring, then the sound of lightning striking has heard through out the arena as Willows Way by Peroxwhy?gen played,

"His first opponent, from Limbo, weighing in at 210lbs, Jacob Moonlight!" As the announcer finished several women in the audience could be heard squealing,

"Jacob seems pretty popular." Scott said nudging Terrance who just rolled his eyes,

Hero by Skillet began playing as Hunter Blakesfield came out with Jennifer, "And their opponent, from New York City, being accompanied by Jennifer, Hunter Blakesfield!"

"This is one lucky lad," Scott said grinning, "Going out with a girl like that? Lucky sod." Hunter got in the ring and got in one of the corners as the three waited for the bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding.

"And here we go!" Terrance yelled as Hunter and Jacob went for the Double Clothesline on Levitakus only for him to duck, when they came back off the Ropes, Jacob hit a Float-Over-DDT on Levitakus, as he got back up Hunter flipped him round and hit a Spinebuster on him, however before ever man could start getting up Levitakus went for a Double Chokeslam,

"Oh no! This could be trouble!" As Scott finished Jacob and Hunter kneed Levitakus in the gut and hit a Double DDT on him, "Oh close one."

Jacob proceeded to Irish Whip Hunter to the outside Apron, he brought him through and set him up for the Hangman DDT "Oh boy this could be trouble!" Terrance said as Jacob hit said DDT, as he turned around Levitakus went for a Piledriver however Jacob reversed it into a Boston Crab,

"The Submissions locked in!" Scott said, however Levitakus was able to reverse the Boston Crab into a Cutter, Hunter leaped at him and went for a Backstabber, however Jacob Speared Levitakus sending the two down, he then grabbed Hunter and went for the Twisted and Evil, but Levitakus raked his back causing him to drop Hunter, Levitakus then hit the Crucifixion and went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"The winner of this match, Levitakus!" Broken Dreams began playing as Levitakus began walking up the ramp,

"Well that was a pretty good match." Terrance said,

"Yeah but we only got to see one finisher." Scott sulked,

"Oh quite complaining, right now we have a Backstage Interview."

The camera showed a backstage section with a blond haired women wearing a blue dress, "Hello, my name is Amy Lesner, my guest at this time is the man who goes by the name, W.O.S." As she finished W.O.S walked into view, "Now tonight, you'll be in a match against Alex Twilight, he calls himself The World's Most Dazzling Performer, now the winner of this match will become our TV Champion, what do you have to say about this?" Amy asked, W.O.S chuckled,

"Look lovey," he said in a thick northern England accent, "I don't honestly give a damn about how 'dazzling' this guy is, I'm from North England, a place where unless you know how to fight, your ain't a chance at survival, so while Alex decides to be 'a Performer' I'm gonna be the TV Champion." With that he walked off.

"Well, some choice words from W.O.S." Terrance said blinking a little,

"A volatile one that lad." Scott added,

Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three Six Mafia hit as Doomsday and Titan came down to the Stage, "This match is the First Tag Team Title Semifinal Match!" The Ring Announcer declared, "Weighing in at a combined weight of 604lbs, The Empire of Pain!" as she finished Titan and Doomsday were in the ring, Titan was in the ring with Doomsday on the Apron,

Death and Honour by Wordsmith began playing as Jackson and Evan came out from the Stage, "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 543lbs, Evan McDallian and Jackson Hammer!" The two climbed in the ring, Evan got in the ring with Jackson on the Apron,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Titan went for a grapple only for Evan to duck under him and hit a Superkick, Titan stumbled back which let Evan knee him in the stomach and set him up for a DDT, Titan reversed it into a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex,

1,

Evan kicked out, he ran to the Ropes and hit a Springboard Moonsault,

"Woah that was close." Scott said, with Titan down Evan tagged in Jackson, he grabbed Titan and picked him up on to his shoulders before hitting a Tiger Bomb, he got up and Speared Doomsday off the Apron, he turn around and grabbed Titan around the throat Irish Whipped him into the corner, him and Evan tagged before he hit Titan with the Jacks Big Bomb as Evan climbed up onto the Top Rope and hit the Scottish Revolution and going straight for the pin

1,

2,

3!

"The winners of this match and going on to the Tag Team Title Match at Absolute Carnage, Evan Mcdallian and Jackson Hammer!" However before the ref could raise their arms they continued to attack Titan,

"Oh come on! This isn't right!" Terrance yelled,

"Oh shut up and enjoy the show!" Scott said pulling out some scotch to drink as Doomsday got back in the ring and went to help his team-mate only for Ryan Dayvis to hit the Beheaded from no where,

"Oh really!? Really!? I bet they planned this!" Terrance yelled, Scott took another shot before answering,

"Well they couldn't have set-up the fact they'd win, now could they?"He said not sounding the slightest bit tipsy, Ryan grabbed Doomsday and sent him outside on the apron and hit the Welsh Bash on him before climbing out the ring after he fell off,

Evan and Jackson had Titan stuck in the corner taking turns to kick him and hit Leg Drops and hit Clotheslines if he got back up, Ryan removed the padding from ringside and got a sadistic smile as he picked up Doomsday and hit the Welsh Flash,

"Oh that could cause a concussion, wait what are they doing?" Terrance asked as Ryan got back in the ring, him and Jackson stood next to each other as Evan climbed the Turnbuckle and got onto their shoulders as Jackson and Ryan lifted Titan up to him, Evan managed to lift Titan onto his shoulders, he hit Heavy Resistence jumping down from his elevated position, the three mem smiled as they gathered together,

"Turn around lads!" Scott yelled, Doomsday had climbed back in the ring and was preparing for The Wrath, the three men turned around as Doomsday charged them, Ryan and Jackson grabbed him around the neck and picked him up, they moved him out on to the outside Apron, they moved out the way as Evan hit a running Big Boot sending him to the outside... onto the naked ground, Jackson climbed out the ring and gave Evan a thumbs up, Evan nodded and stood at the opposite side to where they were,

"This is awesome!" Chants could be heard all over the stadium, Jackson hit the Jackson Hammer on the naked floor before moving away as Evan ran at the Ropes and leaped onto the Top Rope and hit an Outside Dive Scottish Revolution on Doomsday,

"This was just brutal." Terrance said as the three attackers walked off up the ramp with medical personnel coming down to check up on The Empire of Pain,

"Aye, but it was bloody good entertainment." Scott added taking another shot of scotch, the medical staff carted off Titan and Doomsday up the ramp as Steven also came down carrying a briefcase, he walked down to ringside and Scott handed him a podium, Steven climbed into the ring from the steps and smiled as he placed the podium down and the briefcase down on top of it, he grabbed a mic from ringside,

"Good day ladies and gentlemen." He began he was getting a pretty good reaction from the crowd, "First off, I wanna say a big thank you to those of you here live and those of you watchin' at home. Now let's get to business, in this case is somethin' I came up with when I was watching TV with my family," he proceeded to open up the briefcase to reveal a belt that had three circular lights on, each red,

"This is the Challenge Belt, a unique belt to M.A.W, see at Absolute Carnage there'll be a Battle Royal match between six men, the winner will obtain this belt," he raised the belt to further his point, "from that point anyone can challenge for the belt, if the belt owner wins then a light is lit up, when all three lights are lit up they can challenge for any belt they choose at any point, though men can't challenge for the Woman's Belt, after the match, regardless of winner, the belt would be put up for grabs in the next episode of M.A.W," Stephen took a breath and chuckled a bit before continuing, "however if the belt holder loses _once _the person who beat them will gain the belt and all the lights will go out meaning the new Challenge Belt holder will need to start all over again." He finish, he closed the case and walked up the stage.

"Ha, well after the break will be preparing for the Street Fight between Alex Twilight and W.O.S for the M.A.W TV Title." Scott said as him and Terrance saluted to the camera.

**End of Episode 1 Part 1.**

**This has been my favourite thing to write in some time, I hope guys have enjoyed it and will send in some more OC's.**

**Matches for next time:**

**Evan talks about the attack on The Empire of Pain.**

**Match 3: Street Fight for the M.A.W TV Title:**

**Participants; Alex Twilight VS W.O.S**

**Match 4: The Second Tag Team Match of the M.A.W Tag Titles Tournament:**

**Participants:**

**G.B.J.R and Ninetails VS The Emblem.**

**Levitakus Cuts a Promo.**

**Main Event: Second Triple Threat Match for the M.A.W Title Tournament:**

**Participants:**

**T.D.M VS Ryan Dayvis VS William Sabier.**


	5. Episode 1 Part 2: Chaos with a Attitude

**M.A.W Episode 1 Part 2: Chaos with an Attitude.**

"We welcome you back from those pointless adds!" Scott said with an empty bottle of scotch in his hand, Terrance just shook his head,

"Anyways, right now we have the young man Evan McDallian in the ring." He said with the audience surprisingly giving him cheers,

"Oh you guys!" He said with a grateful smile, "Now you've seen me and my two mates attack and, well for lack of a better word, fuck up the Empire of Pain, why? Because were here to make a statement, me, Ryan, Jackson and a fourth man who wishes to remain anonymous weren't aloud into the WWE because we weren't 'kid friendly'," he put air quotes on 'kid friendly'

"And in all honesty, we don't give a flying fuck! I left Scotland hoping to become known as a great High Flyer here in the U.S, but no one wanted me, then I got call from my buddy Jackson and he told me he could get me into this wrestling show called M.A.W, at first I didn't care for it, till I found out it was run by Steven, Steven Eethos, a man I had grown to respect back in the UK, him and his brother became _eight _time UK Tag Team Champions, when me and Jackson met them, we expected a pair of stuck up, arrogant, twats! What'd we get? Two guys who were willing to help us out, ever since then I've had a debt to pay to Steven, and when I came out here earlier tonight, I wanted to do one thing, kick ass. And thanks to Jackson and Ryan, I did, so thank you to them, thank you to Steven and thank you to The Empire of Pain for being an easy target." He dropped the mic and walked off out the ring,

"Well," Terrance began, a bit flabbergasted, "that was, well put."

"Aye it was, but now we got our selves a proper match, Alex Twilight VS W.O.S!" Scott declared as the lights went out for Mr Twilights entrance, "Oh here he comes!"

Alex did his entrance with Twilight playing full blast, "The Performer Alex Twilight making his very... over the top entrance." Terrance said as Twilight got halfwasy down the ramp.

When he finished I Don't Like Mondays by Boomtown Rats hit as W.O.S came down,

"Ya know," Scott said catching Terrance' attention, "I used to tag with this guy back in the UK, he went by the same ring name but the laddie knew how to kick ass and party hard!" He reminisced with a grin taking out a second bottle of scotch,

As W.O.S got in the ring he put his hand out to Alex after throwing away his two cans of cola, Alex took his hand and the two shook hands, "Wow, I think that's the first show of sportsmanship all night." Terrance said shocked, the two stood at opposite corners as the ref called for the bell.

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two wrestlers locked up in a collar and elbow tie up, W.O.S hit Alex with a knee stunning him allowing W.O.S to hit a DDT, Alex back up to a kneeling position letting W.O.S hit the Shinning Wizard,

"Oof! Consecutive hits to the head!" Terrance said, W.O.S went to pick Alex up only for him to reverse into a Codebreaker, he rolled out the ring and looked under the apron, "Oh no! No!" Alex pulled out a Chair but as he got up he was met by W.O.S hitting a Suicide Dive,

"Heh, he's as ballsy as ever!" Scott said, W.O.S picked up the Chair and slammed it down Twilight's body, he then placed it there and climbed up onto the barricade,

"Wait, what's he doing?" Terrance asked, W.O.S then jumped off the barricade and stomped down on the Chair, Alex responded by curling up and rolling over panting to get his breathe back, W.O.S went for the pin,

1,

Alex kicked out, W.O.S went under the apron and pulled out a Kendo Stick only for Twilight to strike him in the back with the Chair, W.O.S proceeded to drop the Stick and fall to his knees, Alex went to the front and was going to do a downwards strike with the Chair only for W.O.S tobring the Kendo Stick upwards, between his legs,

"Oh! His gentlemen's vegetable!" Scott said causing Terrance to crack up laughing, Alex fell to his knee's and W.O.S got up and hit a DDT, he proceeded to start dragging him up the ramp, Twilight however hit his own low blow sending W.O.S to his knees again, however instead of continuing the attack Twilight ran off Backstage,

"Quick! Get a camera on him!" Terrance said, the Titatron showed Alex shoving past several members of staff, "Guess he wants this a proper Street Fight." The ref got out the ring and checked on W.O.S, he shrugged the ref off before heading Backstage after Alex, said man was resting by some boxes only for W.O.S to come in from behind and started punching him,

Alex threw hit off and punched him in the gut before hit him with a bridging Fisherman Suplex onto the boxes,

1,

2,

W.O.S kicked out, Alex proceeded to shake his head before delivering a Elbow Drop, W.O.S grunted before getting up and hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the head but Alex didn't go down, the two proceed to grapple each other with W.O.S slowly pulling them towards a door, the ref opened it and two of them made their way into the car park, Twilight managed to shoved W.O.S away and when he came back Twilight picked him up and Bodyslammed him onto a car,

Alex then climbed up onto it and grinned when W.O.S got up, he spun W.O.S around to face him and hit the Solar Flare, slamming W.O.S through the top of the car,

"Oh god! He must be broken in two!" Terrance yelled as Scott pulled out another bottle of Sctoch,

The ref went to check on W.O.S before Alex went for the pin,

1,

2,

W.O.S kicked out, Twilight was looking frustrated before looking up at a fire engine, he hadn't notice W.O.S get up until he was hit by a Backstabber, W.O.S grabbed his back in pain before Alex Grabbed him in a Sleeper Hold and pulled him over to the fire engine, he then hit the Lunar Eclipse on W.O.S "OH! The Lunar Eclipse! That gonna leave a mark!" Scott hollowed still not sounding drunk now with a four bottle, this time beer, Alex went for the pin,

1,

2,

W.O.S kicked out, A very frustrated Alex proceeded to climb to the top of the fire engine and smiled as W.O.S slowly got to his feet, Alex leaped off the Firetruck going for a Flying Clothesline but was met by the SykesKick,

"Holy crap! SykesKick! Out of nowhere!" Terrance yelled,

"Vintage Michael Cole commentary!" Scott added with a laugh, W.O.S didn't go for the pin but instead picked Alex up and positioned himself with his back to the fire engine,

"Oh no, no, no ,no! Don't do it!" Terrance yelled, W.O.S hit his R.S.T.O, slamming Alex face first into the fire engine busting him open, "Oh god! R.S.T.O! R.S.T.O! Reverse Sykes Taking Over!"

"That it laddie!" Scott yelled, W.O.S picked up Alex again and this time hit his normal S.T.O before going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"That's it! Sykes Taking Over for the win!" Terrance said, W.O.S began walking back to the ring with medical personnel checking up on Alex, the ref got up to him and helped when he started limping, soon he made it back to the ring and the ref handed him the TV Title

"Here's your winner and the first M.A.W TV Champion, W.O.S!" The ring announcer declared as W.O.S wrapped the belt around his waist and began to walk off up the ramp,

"That, was a great match." Scott said with a grin, before Terrance could reply,

MDK's by Vstylez hit as Ninetails and G.B.J.R walked down to the ring, "

This match is a tag team match and is the second in the Tag Team Title Tournament,making they're way to the ring, weighing at a combined weight of 589lbs, Ninetails and The Giant Boa Jake Roberts, two thirds of The Brothers of Carnage!" The two got into the ring as the Ring announcer finished,

Bark At The Moon by Ozzy Osbourne hit as Dean and Wolf Emblem made "Their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 438lbs, Dean and Wolf Emblem!" The two got in the ring, G.B.J.R and Dean were on the outside with Ninetails and Wolf in the ring,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two men in the ring locked up, Dean overpowered Ninetails and got behind him and hit a German Suplex, Ninetails did a military roll after landing and ran at Dean only to be met by a Big Boot,

"Oof, that'll leave a mark in the mornin'." Scott said on his second bottle of beer." Dean Irish Whipped him into his corner and tagged in Wolf, the two hit a Double Blue Blood Sky Fall, Wolf went to grab Ninetails but he managed to kick him in the face, he leaped up and Clotheslined dean down before tagging in G.B.J.R, he ran at Wolf and hit a Running Knee and then turned it into a DDT, Wolf got up and punched him in the head, he ran to the Ropes and hit a Clothesline however G.B.J.R didn't go down, he grabbed Wolf and hit a Bodyslam, he ran to the Ropes but was met by a DSTO by Emblem,

Ninetails went up top but Dean ran at him him and tried an Uppercut only for Ninetails to hit an Over the Castle, he got up and Wolf hit the Last Prey,

"Oh! Ninetails is the Last Pray!" Scott said _still _not drunk, Wolf turned around only for G.B.J.R to grab him around the throat, he walked over to the nearest Turnbuckle and climbed to the top, he picked him up only for Dean to hit a Superkick sending G.B.J.R down, Dean climbed out the ring and set Ninetails up for the Prodigy Theory,

"Oh come on this is anarchy!" Terrance said as Wolf stood in his teams corner, when G.B.J.R stood up Dean hit the Prodigy Theory as Wolf ran and hit the Wolf Blade, he went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"And that's it!" Scott said, the ref raised The Emblems hands in victory as Bark at the Moon hit,

"Here are your winners and the men going to face Evan and Jackson at Absolute Carnage, The Emblems!" The Emblems helped G.B.J.R and Ninetails up before helping them out of the ring and through the stage,

"Yet another rather short Tag Team Match." Terrance said,

Scott nodded before adding, "Yeah, almost as if the author struggles to write tag team matches." Terrance gave him a confused look, "Ignore me!" Scott yelled, the Titatron was filled with static before coming together to show Levitakus,

He gave an eerie laugh before he began, "So, the winner of the next match gets to face me? What joy!" He laughed, "You see, it won't matter who faces me next week, I will be victorious, and one step closer to becoming this companies savier." With that the camera went out,

"Well that was, off putting." Terrance said, Scott shrugged and drinked his sixth beer,

Soon Enough by Sick YG began to play as Ryan Dayvis came out to loud boos, "This match is the second of the M.A.W Title Tournament, making his way to the ring, from Cardiff Wales, weighing in at 395lbs, Ryan Dayvis!"

"Ryan coming out to a very upset crowd after what he did to Doomsday." Scott said as Ryan climbed the barricade and got in the ring,

Dirty Harry by The Gorillaz hit as William Sabier came down to the ring, "And his first opponent, from Leeds Huddersfield, weighing in at 201lbs, William Sabier!" William got in the ring and threw his jacket off into the crowd,

"Hey, the people seem to like him." Terrace noted when the lights dimmed,

Lights Out by OX hit as T.D.M walked out to several squeeling fangirls, "And their opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at 400lbs, The Devils Man!" The fangirls got louder as he made his way to the ring,

"Arh, T.D.M, your fangirls make our ears hurt!" Scott said causing Terrance to crack up again,

"Scott, you say some of the stupidest crap, you know that right?" Terrance asked to which Scott just shrugged,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The match began with Ryan and T.D.M locking up, T.D.M over powered the welsh man and pushed him backwards into William who hit him with a Backstabber, as Ryan got up T.D.M grabbed him around the throat and hit a Chokeslam, as T.D.M began standing up William hit a Superkick causing him to stumble back, Ryan got up and ran at T.D.M with a Running Shoulder Tackle, as he turned around William hit him with a Spear,

"Oh! Spear!" Scott declared as William went for the pin,

1,

2,

Ryan kicked out, as the two got back up T.D.M hit a Double Chokeslam, William rolled out the ring as T.D.M set Ryan up for a Powerbomb,

"Ryan is just being dominated here." Terrance stated s T.D.M picked Ryan up,

"Well after what him and his buddies did to the Empire of Pain, why wouldn't they want to keep him down?" Scott asked, T.D.M then hit the Last Ride to Hell, "Oh! Thats gonna leave a mark!" T.D.M went for the pin,

1,

2,

William broke it up and clefted T.D.M over the head with a Barbed Wire 2 by 4, he then quickly shoved the fallen T.D.M out the ring, he then picked the now standing Ryan up onto his shoulders,

"The strength of this lad!" Scott yelled, William then hit the Wrecker and went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Heres your winner and one of the two men heading into the Semifinal of the M.A.W Title Tournament, William Sabier!" The ring announcer declared as Dirty Harry hit, William raised his arms up to cheers as M.A.W ended.

"What a fantastic debut episode ladies and gentlemen," Steven said as the lights in the stadium began to go out, "we look forward to seeing you next time!"

**End of Episode 1 Part 2.**

**Well guys I hope you've enjoyed this first episode and are looking forward to next time.**

**Next Episode:**

**One on One match: **

**Ryan Dayvis vs Wolf Emblem.**

**One on One Quaterfinal Match in the Women's #1 Contender Tournament:**

**Morgan Lopez vs Alice Twilight.**

**One on One Semifinal Match of the M.A.W Title Tournament:**

**T.D.M vs Hunter Blakesfield.**

**Backstage Segment.**

**One on One Match:**

**Ninetails vs Jevon Teb.**

**Till next time guys.**


	6. MAW Episode 2 Part 1: Attitude Brawl

**M.A.W Episode 2 Part 1: Attitude Brawling.**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Terrance declared,

"Aye, welcome to Episode Two!" Scott declared, "Absolute Carnage is another Six Episodes away, but before that, startin' next Episide we will have the first of four matches to decide who will be apart of the Fatal Fourway Ladder Match, but tonight, not only do we have the two Semifinal matches of the Tournament to decide the M.A.W Champion."

"We got a Tournament to decide the Number One Contender for Margaret Moonlight's Title!" Terrance finished,

"But before that tournament starts Ryan Dayvis will battle Wolf Emblem in a One-on-One Match!" Scott said,

Soon Enough by Sick YG hit, Ryan made his entrance with an arrogant grin, "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 395lbs, from Cardiff Wales, Ryan Dayvis!" The Ring Announcer declared, Ryan got in the ring and was looking out into the crwod with a cocky grin,

Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne hit as Wolf made his entrance, "And his opponent, from London England, weighting in at 237lbs, Wolf Emblem!" Wolf got in the ring, the Ref called the Bell,

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two locked up but Ryan quickly turned it into a German Suplex, Wolf rolled through and Dropkicked Ryan as the larger man got back up, Ryan stood backup and ran at Wolf going for the Beheader only for Wolf to duck it and Superkick him, Ryan stumbled on to the Ropes, Wolf hit the Blue Blood Sky Fall, he was going for the pin only for Ryan to roll out the Ring, Wolf headed after him only to get lowblowed by someone under Apron,

"Oh cheap shot!" Scott declared, the Ref saw this and called for the bell,

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The winner of this match via disqualification, Wolf Emblem!" Ryan however grinned as he picked Wolf up to his feet, he punched him in the head as Evan slid out from underneath the Ring, with a Table,

"Oh no! No! Come one guys this ain't fair!" Terrance yelled, Jackson came out carrying an unconscious Dean Emblem over his shoulder, Evan set the table up as Ryan rolled in the ring and pulled Wolf with him, Jackson set Dean on the table and gave the thumbs up to Ryan who had set Wolf up for the Welsh Flash, he climbed over the Ring Ropes and jumped off the Apron sending Wolf head first into his brothers midsection sending both men through the table,

"This, wasn't right. And that's comin' from a man who loves destruction." Scott stated a bit in awe, the three men started walking up the ramp, only for Steven Eethos to out to the Stage,

"Well lads, after that little display, you'll be happy to know that both Jackson and Evan have matches tonight, but I ain't sayin' who till the actual match. Now get outta here!" He yelled as he walked out the ring area.

"Well that was, emotional." Terrance said,

"Aye, but know let's switch gears to the first match in the Women's Championship #1 Contender Tournament, the first match is between the first two women to be eliminated-" Before Scott could continue,

Taking You Down by Egypt Central hit as Morgan made her entrance, "The following is a One-on-One Match and is the first in the Tournament to decide the #1 Contender for the M.A.W Womens Championship! Making her way to the Ring, weighting in at 120lbs, from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Morgan Lpoez!" As Morgan got in the Ring she began twirling,

Twilight hit as Alice came out without her jacket on as she just ran at ring, "And her opponent, weighting in at 155lbs, from Limbo, Alice Twilight!" Alice slid in the Ring with bits of her hair in her face,

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alice quickly went for a Clothesline only for Morgan to duck the Clothesline and run at Alice, Alice rebounded off the Ropes only for Morgan to hit a Crossbody sending the two down to the Mat, Morgan stood up and locked in a Boston Crab, Alcie managed to get to the Ropes forcing a brake,

"This seems to be going in Morgan's favour." Terrance stated,

Before the Alice and Morgan could continue however, Philistine hit as Margaret made her way to Ringside with her title and joined commentary, "Hey guys." She said with a smile,

"Hey there wee lass, watcha doin' out 'ere?" Scott asked,

"Scoutin' the competition." Morgan grabbed Alice and hit a Suplex, Alice was able to land on her feet and actually make it so they both bridged,

"Now that's impressive." Terrance said, Alice brought Morgan up to a vertical point, she walked around before turning it into a Powerslam and went for the pin,

1,

Morgan kicked out, "Wow, that actually looked pretty impressive." Margaret said with an amused look, Morgan got up and kicked Alice in the gut and hit the Backfire, before she go for the pin however Alice managed to roll out the Ring, she leaned up against the Barricade and as she turned around Morgan hit an outside dive Crossbody, she slammed Alice's head off the Ringpost and threw her in the Ring before rolling in after and going for the pin,

1,

2,

Alice managed a kick out, "Oh come on Morgan! You can do it!" Margaret cheered,

"Well you ain't biased." Scott snided, Morgan pulled Alice up only to get hit by a Jawbreaker, as she stumbled Alice got a malicious grin, she ran at Morgan and Irish Whipped her into a Corner, she punched Morgan in the head before lifting her up onto the Top Turnbuckle and the Dusk Till Dawn Combo and went for the pin,

1,

2,

Morgan kicked out, Alice let out an enraged roar, "Oh! She be pissed!" Scott declared while Margaret just grinned, Alice went to a Corner and began calling for a Spear, however the Ref was stood between her and Morgan with his back to Alice,

"Excuse me blokes." Margaret stated as she ran to the Corner Alice was in and hit her with the M.A.W Women's Championship Belt, she rolled out the Ring as the Ref moved away from the now standing Morgan, she walked over to Alice's fallen body and picked her up before hitting the Morganizer and going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"Well that was a bit controversial." Scott said as Margaret got in the Ring and raised Morgan's hand in victory,

"Well Alice is gonna be pissed, if she can get up." Terrance said, Morgan and Margaret left the Ring together, Alice sat up looking very depressed, she rolled out the Ring and up Ramp with the Crowd giving her cheers,

"Poor lass, but now things get serious." Scott said,

Hero by Skillet hit as Hunter made his Entrance, "The following match is the first Secound Round matchup for the M.A.W Title, making his way to the Ring from New York City, weighting in at 247lbs, being accompanied by Jennifer, Hunter Blakesfield!" The Ring Announcer declared, Hunter got in the Ring and shared a kiss with Jennifer before she rolled out the Ring,

"Hey! Hey! Keep it PG!" T.D.M said through a mic as he walked onto the Stage, "Actually, fuck that, we ain't WWE!" As he said he got a loud cheer from the crowd, "Thanks guys! Now look Hunter, out of the four of us left, you're probably the one I respect the most, though that might be because you've got a fine looking girl like Jennifer Managing you. But ya see, I want a nice fair match out 'ere, so I just wanna say good luck. Now, hit it!" The lights went out as,

Lights Out hit as T.D.M did his proper entrance, "Making his way to the Ring, weighting in at 400lbs, from the Death Valley, The Devil's Man!" The Ring Announcer declared as T.D.M stepped over the Top Rope, but before the Ref could start the match,

The Titatron began leaking blood as the image of Jevon Tabb standing surrounded by cultist, "Hehehe, T.D.M, you really call your self the devil? Well I'm afraid you're not the only one from hell, I shall show you this when I face off against your little brother. My only question is, will you be able to cope with the loss?" He asked as the image cut, T.D.M looked honestly shocked,

"Oh man, T.D.M doesn't look too good." Terrance said with his chin on his palm,

"Aye lad, but he's gonna need to focus on this match." The Ref called for the bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but Hunter managed to Irish Whip T.D.M into the Corner and hit a Shoulder Block to the Corner,

"Oh man, T.D.M ain't focusing, the mind games have already got to him." Terrance said, Hunter deliverd a 180 Spinebuster before hitting a Leg Drop and going for the Pin,

1,

T.D.M kicked out and threw Hunter off him, as Hunter got up T.D.M grabbed him around the throat and hit a Chokeslam, he then hit an Elbow Drop before picking Hunter up and setting him up for a Powerbomb,

"Oh here we go, he's got his mind straight now!" Terrance, however as T.D.M picked up Hunter onto his shoulder and elevated him, Hunter managed to get out of his grasp and landed on the mat doing a roll, T.D.M went at his for a Clothesline only to miss, as he rebounded Hunter hit a Superkick,

"Oh dear, this ain't going well." Scott said as he shook his head, Hunter crouched in the Corner and started calling for T.D.M to get up, as he did Hunter ran at him and hit the Spear before going for the Pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, Hunter Blakesfield!" The Ring announcer declared, T.D.M sat up but rolled out the Ring as Hunter and Jennifer celebrated,

"Man T.D.M's pissed!" Scott said, the two watched as Hunter carried Jenifer out the Ring bridal style.

"Oh hold up Scott, I just got word. We're going to a Trainers locker." Terrance said,

"Alright Alice. Your fine to participate next week, just be careful, you almost got a concussion." The Trainer stated, Alice nodded as Alex came in,

"You alright?" He asked as the trainer left,

"Yeah, it's just a little bump, no biggy." She said still sounding depressed,

"Upset you lost?"

"Upset? No. Pissed off? 100%."

"Well you'll be happy to know what I'm doing for you next week." Steven said as he came into the room,

"What do you mean?" Alice asked,

"You're facing off against Margaret in a No-DQ Match, and if you win, you'll be apart of the Match at Absolute Carnage."

"Yes!" She yelled hugging the two, "Thank you so much Steven!"

"No problem." The footage cut as it came back to the Commemtary Table,

"Looks like Alice is still in the running!" Scott declared,

"Yeah, but now, it's Jevon Tabb debut match." Terrance said,

MDK by OX hit as Ninetails made his Entrance, "The following match is a set for One-Fall, making his way to the Ring, weighting in at 169lbs, from Death Valley, Ninetails!"

Ninetails stood on the Apron and jumped over the Ropes and into the Ring and smile,

Shut your Mouth by Pain Hit as Jevon came out, "And his opponent, from Newport News VA, The Vampire King, Jevon Tabb!" Jevon rolled in the Ring and stared at Ninetails flashing a toothy smile,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up, Nietails stuck out the grab and leaped at Jevon climbing up onto his shoulders, he went for Hurricana but Jevon had grabbed his legs and kept standing, Jevon hit a Jacknife Powerbomb, Ninetails rolled away and stood up, the two ran at each other however Jevon wrapped his arm around Ninetails' throat and hit a Winds of Change,

"This is not going well, Ninetails needs to get in the air." Terrance said as Jevon ran and hit the Bat Wing Dive and went for the pin,

1,

2,

Ninetails kicked out, Jevon picked Ninetails up and delivered a Sidewalk Slam, he then hit the Blood Spike and went for the pin,

1,

2,

Ninetails ng tabbed the Rope,

"Come on laddie!" Scott cheered for Ninetails, Jevon just got a malicious grin, he threw Ninetails out the Ring only for him to miss as Ninetails rolled out the way, he got up as the Ref began the count, he picked Jevon up only to be hit by a Flapjack onto the Barricade,

"Oh! His head just bounced off the Baricade!" Terrance declared, Jevon rolled Ninetails in the Ring and locked in Feeding Time, Ninetails soon tapped.

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"The winner of this Match via Submission, Jevon Tabb!" Jevon however still had Feeding Time locked in, Ninetails soon fell unconscious as Jevon finally released the hold, he was about to continue,

Lights Out by OX hit as T.D.M and G.B.J.R ran to the Ring, the two grabbed Jevon and hit a Double Chokeslam Jevon, T.D.M picked up Ninetails and walked out the Ring as G.B.J.R set Jevon up in the Corner, he punched him in the head before hitting The Big Bomb,

"A powerful message sent by the Brothers of Carnage." Terrance said as G.B.J.R joined T.D.M up the Ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll see you after the adverts."

**End of Episode 2 Part 1.**

**Well everyone, it's up, at last, now usually I'd post the remaining matches, but I'd rather leave them to be guessed, I'll see ya next time.**


	7. MAW Episode 2 Part 2: Hell in Steel

**M.A.W Episode 2 Part 2: Hell in Steel.**

"Welcome back from the ads!" Scott declared with several empty bottles of alcohol,

"Yes, and now it's time for the first of the two matches everyone is waiting for." Terrance said,

Death and Honour by Wordsmith hit as Jackson came in to a mixed reaction, "This match is set for one-fall, making his way to the Ring, weighting in at 365lbs, from Dublin Ireland, Jackson Hammer!" Jack slid into the Ring and raised his arm setting off fireworks up the Ramp,

"Now let's see who his opponent is." Terrance said, the Titatron showed a old Television set before the M.A.W sign smash through its screen as it showed, "M.A.W TV Champion." As soon as it finished,

I Don't Like Mondays by Boomtown Rats hit as W.O.S made his entrance with the TV Title drapped over his shoulder, "And his opponent, he is the M.A.W TV Champion, from Yorkshire England, weighting in at at 225lbs, W.O.S!" The Northern Nutter slide in the Ring before raising his TV Title above his head, he handed it to the Ref who gave it to a man at Ringside, W.O.S then put his hand out towards Jackson who took it and the two men shook hands, the Ref then called for the Bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"Here we go!" Scott said with a Mario-esque accent, Jackson went for a Clothesline only for W.O.S to duck it and on Jackson's rebound he hit a Spinebuster, Jackson got up and grabbed W.O.S and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, W.O.S rolled sideways after he hit the floor,

"I honestly don't think W.O.S can win this," Terrance began, "he's dealing with a giant of a man who's got about twice his strength." As he said this, Jackson went for another Belly-to-Belly Suplex only for W.O.S to duck his arms and hit a Backstabber,

"You were sayin'?" Scott asked, "The wee lad is a clever little bugger." As Jackson got back up W.O.S hit his patented SykesKick and went for the Pin,

1,

2,

Jackson kicked out, W.O.S rolled his neck in a circular motion before picking up the bigger man to a kneeling position where he began a combo of kicks to the mid section, as W.O.S went for a right kick to the head Jackson ducked and set him up for a Powerbomb,

"I knew it." Terrance whispered, Jackson hit Jacksons Big Bomb and went for his own Pin,

1,

2,

W.O.S kicked out, Jackson looked mad and seemed to go for the Jackson Sit-Down only for W.O.S to elbow him in the gut, he then picked the larger man up in a fireman Carry and deliver a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam,

"Oh come on laddie!" Scott declared, W.O.S then waited for Jackson to stand up before setting him up for a S.R.S.T.O, "OH! The Reverse Swinging Sykes Taking Over!" Scott declared before W.O.S hit said move and went for the Pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, via Pinfall, W.O.S!" The Ref raised W.O.S' arm into the air,

Soon Enough by Sick YG hit as Ryan and Evan ran down to the Ring, however Stephen came out with a menacing grin,

"Hold it guys," he said catching the two's attention, "ya see, I'm afraid that both Ryan and Jackson will be banned from Ringside for this next match, but so no one tries anything on Evan, it will be a Steel Cage Match, that can't be won via escape." As he finished he dropped the mic as Ryan rolled Jackson out the Ring and W.O.S went out via the audience,

"Well, we're going from one exciting match to the other, as Evan McDallian will face off against someone, lets see who." Terrance said,

"This match is a One-on-One Steel Cage Match! The only way to win is via Pinfall or Submission, in the Ring now, from Edinburgh Scotland, Evan McDallian!"

Miracle Man by Ozzy Osbourne hit as Dean Emblem made his entrance, "And his opponent, from London England, weighting in at 201lbs, Dean Emblem!" Dean climbed in the Ring and the Steel Cage began to lower, once it finished the Ref called the bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but Dean soon turned it into a Northern Lights Suplex, he got up and ran but missed the Leg Drop as Evan moved out the way, Evan then delivered a Shinning Wizard as Dean got back up followed by a successful Leg Drop,

"Woah, a nice energetic start to this match." Terrance noted,

"Yeah, but in a Steel Cage, you're gonna want to use it to your advantage as much as possible." Scott informed, Dean rolled away and got back up and caught the second attempted Shinning Wizard and reversed it into a Clothesline, Evan got to the Ropes and climbed up to his feet,

"Evan must be dizzy from that Clothesline." Terrance noted again, when Dean ran at Evan hit attempted move was countered by a Toe Hold Trip which slammed his face in to the Cage, Evsn then threw him to the Mat and delivered a Rope Aided Kneedrop, Dean got up via the Rooes but was met by a Superkick followed by a Pin,

1,

2,

Dean kicked out, " Oh! Evan nearly had the United Kings only win for the night!" Terrance declared."

"Yeah, but almost doesn't cut it." Scott stated, Evan picked Dean up only get hit by a Roundhouse Kick, Dean them climbed the Turnbuckle to the Top Rope and waited till Evan was standing before going for a Diving Hurricana, however Evan placed his hands on Deans back keeping him balanced,

"Woah! The strength of this little guy!" Terrance said, Evan then faced the Cage wall and slammed Dean against it before hitting the Heavy Resistance,

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Scott said as Evan began climbing the Cage wall to the top, "Hey! 'Old up lad! This ain't escape rules!" Evan made it to the top and smiled as he did a spinning motion with his hand,

"Oh he's not!" Terrance yelled in shock as Evan leaped off the top of the Cage,

"He is!" Scott said, Evan then hit the Scottish Resistance and grabbed his mid-section before going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, Evan McDalian!" The Ref unlocked the Cage door and Evan rolled out the door, the Ref raised his arm but Evan was still holding his mid-section,

"Congrats to the wee lad, but he's gonna need bandages for that." Scott said as two Trainers came down and took Dean to the back while the Ref helped Evan to the back,

"We'll after that exiting match, we're almost to the Main Event, but first we have another Women's match." Terrance said,

"Wow, T.D.M wass right we ain't like WWE at all." Scott smiled, "We're actually tryin' to push a female wrestlers."

"Anyways, time for our next Women's match to decide the #1 Contender for the M.A.W Womens championship!"

Off with Her Head by Icon for Hire hit as Harlow Sunchild made her way to the Ring, "This is the second Quaterfinal Match to decide the #1 Contender for the M.A.W Chamouobship! Making her way to the Ring, from Las Vegas, weighting in at 122lbs, Harlow Sunchild!" Harlow slide in the Ring and smiled to the audience,

"Harlow is the favourite to win this Tournament, but mah money's on her opponent." Scott informed,

End of Days hit, "And her opponent," Itassis then came out, "Making her M.A.W debut, from Cairo Egypt, The Great Sphinx, Itassis!" Itassis rolled in the Ring and got to a kneeling position, she smiled at Harlow before the Ref called for the bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but Itassis soon threw Harlow backwards causing her to roll, as Harlow got up she was met by a Clothesline and sent to the ground, Itassis then picked up Harlow and delivered a European Uppercut followed by a Roundhouse Kick, Harlow fell to the Mat again and this time Itassis set her up near the corner,

"Oh boy!" Scott said with elated glee, "She calls this one, The Nile!" Itassis climbed to the Second Rope of the Turnbuckle and jumped to a sitting position on the Third Rope before going for a Split-Leg Moonsault,

Only for Garlow to roll out the way, "Pure instinct! Itasis' very physical style can really mess with the smaller Women." Terrance declared as Scott just nodded in agreement, Harlow got up and stomped on Itassis' midsection, she moved back a bit and waited as Itassis slowly got to her feet, Harlow went for the Music Note but Itassis caught her leg,

"Oh boy, 'ere it comes." Scott said as Itassis pulled Harlow up into her shoulders in a reverse Firemans Carry position, she hit the Eyes of Ra and went for the pin,

1,

2,

Harlow just kicked out, "Woah close one for the fan-"

Terrance was cut off by Phillistine hitting and Margaret running out down to the Ring, "Wait, what the 'ell?!" Scott questioned, Margaret slipped into the Ring but before she could try anything Harlow caught her with the Music Note into Itassis' Wings of Isis.

"Holy cow!" Terrance yelled as the two threw Margaret out the Ring,

"It's crap, not cow! Ya wimp." Scott corrected, the two women nodded too each other before running to the Ropes opposite to the side Margaret was on, the two delivered a double Outside Dive Clothesline taking Margaret down,

Taking You Down by Egypt Central hit as Morgan ran down to help Margaret, only to be met by a Spear from Alice who was hiding under the Ring, "Well this is a No-Contest." Terrance said as the Ref called the bell, the three Women hadn't stopped attacking Margaret and Morgan,

Margaret tried to get her momentum back but was cut down by Alice grabbing her in a Full-Nelson and hitting the Aliceanator, several Ref cane down and dragged the three Women backstage as medical staff came down and took Margaret and Morgan to the back,

"Good lordy!" Scott declared, eyes wide, "That was brutal! And we still ain't done!"

"Nope, because now."

Dirty Harry by The Gorillaz hit as William Sabier came down to the Ring to a big pop, "Making his way to the Ring, weighting in at 201lbs, The One Man Army of Destruction, William Sabier!" William got in the Ring and raised his arm into the air,

Broken Dreams by Shamans Harvest hit a Levitakus came down, "And his opponent, from Your Darkest Nightmares, weighting in at 306lbs, Levitakus!" Levitakus rolled into the Ring and grinned as he got to a kneeling pose and raised his arms out, he laughed before he stood up, the Ref called the Bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but William knee'd Levitakus in the gut and hit a DDT, Levitakus rolled and got back, William ran him but was met by a knee to the gut, Levitakus then delivered a Suplex and went for the pin,

1,

William kicked out, Levitakus stood up and cracked his head, he picked William up and hit the Devil Plunge, he then delivered three consecutive Elbow Drops and a Running Senton,

"Levitakus realizing it's gonna take a lot to keep William down." Terrance mused, Levitakus was about to pick William up when,

A high pitched cackle was heard as the lights turned red and black, the Titatron showed static till it slowly settled on Jacob Moonlights mask,

"Hello Levitakus," His voice was high pitched and shaky, "I thought you'd like some good news," Levitakus lstoic but in his eyes he seemed shaken, William had gotten up and was crouched in the corner, "I've been sent off because of wellness issues, however I will be back, when? You may never know!" He let out a cakle as the lights returned to normal, Levitakus turned around only to be met by William's Spear,

"OH BABY! Spear!" Scott yelled, William quickly lifted Levitakus onto his shoulders and hit the Wreaker and went for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner and the one of the two contestants for the M.A.W Championship, William Sabier!" The Ref raised Williams arm as he began celebrating,

"Off the distraction from Jacob, William will face off against Hunter Blakesfield at Absolute Carnage!" Terrance said with joy,

"Ai. And we get the first of the matches to decide the four contenders for the Challenge belt! Till next time everyone!"

**End of Episode.**

**Well ladies and gents, thaat's it for Ep three, now this time i won't be showing the matches for the next Ep as I haven't come up with all of them.**

**Also note that this WILL be the last time I have 8 matches in an episode, maximum of 6 on a normal one from now on, till next time.**


	8. MAW Episode 3 Part 1: Takin' Over

****M.A.W Episode** 3 Part 1: Takin' Over.**

My Town, My City by Skitz the Samurida played as Steven came out to a cheering crowd as he went down to the Ring,, "Yes people, I have a theme song! You can go home now!" He said into his mic to louder cheers, "Actually don't, but thanks for filling up the seats. Now tonight we're gonna have six matches, I got complains from the network about my show taking up so much time." The crowd began to chant 'Down with the Network!'

"Please, please calm. Now, tonights first match will be for a the third and fourth Diva's match in the Tournament for the #1 Contender for the Womens Championship. But there will be three women's matches tonight, not only will there be a the last two matches of the Quaterfinal to the Women's tournament, We also have the No-DQ match between Alice and Margaret. I won''t spoil anything else." He said as My Town My City picked back up and he walked backstage.

Settle Down by No Doubt hit as Vienna Saris made her entrance, "The following is the Third Match in the Tournament to decide the #1 Contender for the M.A.W Women's Title! Making her way to the Ring, from Steyr Australia, Madame Hippie, Vienna Saris!" Vienna did a backfilp getting a loud 'Woo!',

I Know U Want Me by Bandy Leggz as F.E.A.R made her entrance, "And her opponent, from Limbo, weighting in at 235lbs, F.E.A.R!" F.E.A.R slide in the ring and smiled as she stretched out,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

F.E.A.R went to grab Vienna, only to miss as Vienna rolled away, Vienna went for a Clothesline only for F.E.A.R to shrug it off and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex,

"Woah, what a Suplex." Terrance said a bit stunned,

"HOLY CRAP! WE'RE TALKING!" Scott yelled, back in the Ring F.E.A.R had hit Vienna with a Gutwrench Suplex, she went for a Leg Drop but Vienna rolled out the way, she then hit a Shinning Wizard to a kneeling F.E.A.R, she went for a Elbow Drop but F.E.A.R grabbed her arm and stood up, she wrapped Vienna's arm around her neck and hit Spin-Out Powerbomb,

"Oof, that going to hurt." Terrance stated, F.E.A.R then delivered a running Leg Drop off the Ropes, she then picked Vienna up and threw her into the Corner, she went for a Corner Splash but Vienna moved out the way by flipping over the Ropes, she came back down and sat on F.E,A.R's shoulders,

"Oh boy, that wasn't a good move lass!" Scott yelled, Vienna went for a Reverse Franken-Steiner but F.E.A.R grabbed her legs with one arm and with her back leg kicked Vienna in the head, "Oh, there's concussion one of the day." Scott said as Vienna went limp, F.E.A.R set her up for an Electric Chair Drop and climbed to the Top Rope and hit Acrophobia going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, F.E.A.R!" The Ref raised her hand,

"By god, I think that kick knocked Vienna right out, she still hasn't moved." Terrance said as F.E.A.R smiled at her fallen adversary, she walked over to Vienna and picked her up to a standing position, "Oh no! Come on you won already!"

"Terrance my friend, I know F.E.A.R, she isn't going to keep attacking." Scott said with a confident smirk, F.E.A.R instead wrapped her arm around Vienna's legs and picked her up bridle style and began slowly rocking her back and forth, "Told ya." F.E.A.R rested her head against Vienna's and headed out the Ring and Backstage,

"Well that was... odd."

"Well it's just her, odd way of showing affection." Scott explained,

"I'll say lad, but it's just her, odd way of showing affection." Scott explained, "Now then, let's change tracks as it appears somethings going on in the Stephen's office." The Titatron cut to Stephen's office with Empire of Pain in bandages sat on the couch with the Brothers of Carnage stood next to the couch,

"Look gentlemen, I know your all angry, but there what exactly do you want me to do?" Stephen asked sat behind his desk,

"I'll tell you what," T.D.M said clenching his fist, "you give me a god damn match against Jevon!"

"I have a better idea," Stephen grinned as he rubbed his chin, "Jevon, you and your brothers are in the tournament for the Challenge Belt, so tonight Jevon Tebb will face G.B.J.R for a spot in the Ladder Match for the Challenge Belt and you'll get your match next week." T.D.M nodded and fist bumped his twin brother, "Now EoP, what can I do for you?"

"We wanna face those asses from the UK again." Doomsday said, his silent partner just nodded,

"I see, well I can make it a Sixman Tag Team match for our Main Event, but you need a third man."

EoP huddled then seperated, "Since it's two big men and a little guy on their side, we'll tag with Ninetails." Doomsday answered, Ninetails high-fived both men,

"Very well, and T.D.M?" Stephen asked catching The Devils Man's attention, "Just so ya know, your match to get into the Challenge Belt Ladder match at Absolute Carnage, will be against Ryan Dayvis."

"Well big announcements for tonight." Terrance said as it cut back to the two men,

"Yeah, but now we got ourselves some more lassies our 'ere!" Scott declared,

Dolla Sign by Brianna Perry hit as Jazmine Lee made her entrance to very loud boos, "The following match is the last of the Quarterfinal Matches in the M.A,W Women's Championship #1 Contender Tournament! Holy crap that's a mouthful!" The Ring Announcer declared getting some loud laughs from the audience,

"Didn't expect that!"

"Making her way to the Ring, from Detroit Michigan, weighting in 135lbs, Jazmine Lee!" Jazmine climbed in through the Ropes,

It's All About Me by Bandy Leggz hit as Elizabeth Solare came out to loud cheers, "And her opponent, from Limbo, weighting in 132lbs, Elizabeth Solare!" Liz rolled into the Ring and stared at Jazmine as she grabbed a Mic,

"Now hold up one minute," She said as the crowd booed her, "Oh shut it! I can't help it if I'm better then everyone here!" She laughed as the crowd booed louder, Elizabeth just reclined on the Second Rope resting her arm on the Top Rope, "Now Lizzy, just leave, we both know who the better women is here, I promise you it's me." Jazmine grinned until she saw Liz roll her eyes and start laughing, "Oh is that how it is? Well then, it's on!" She turned around and reached out threw the Second and Third Ropes and handed her mic to one of the Ringside hands,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Elizabeth wasted no time shooting off and Dropkicking Jazmine in the ass sending her through the Ropes and to the outside,

"Ha! Good on ya lass!" Scott yelled, Liz bounced off the opposite Rope and hit an Outside Dive Leg Drop to the still fallen Jazmine, she rolled her in the Ring and Liz leaped onto the Apron,

"Oh boy, she isn't holding back here!" Terrance said, Jazmine got to a crouching position, but as soon as she elevated herself Liz leaped onto the Top Rope and delivered a Springboard Curb Stomp,

"Oof! Lights out lassie!" Scott said as Elizabeth went for the COver,

1!

2!

Jazmine barely kicked out of it, Elizabeth shook her head, Jazmine stood up but was caught for a Hurricana, as Elizabeth went for the Hurricana Jazmine shouved her off her and went for the Cover,

1!

Liz kicked out,

"Neither of women are going to give up here!" Terrance said, Jazmine was setting Liz for the Fatality but was reversed into a successful Hurricana that sent her into the Ropes,

"Uh oh, here comes the Judgement!" Scott said, Elizabeth hit Chaotic Judgement but didn't go for the Pin, she instead grinned evilly as she ripped Jazmine's crop top off revealing her bra and suspenders, Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her suspenders, she stood on Jazmine's back and grabbed a hold of her suspenders,

"Oh, this won't end well." Terrance said as Liz pulled Jazmine's suspenders back,

"Yeah, for Jazmine!" Scott said, Liz had pulled her opponents suspenders back to the point where she was standing and let got,

A loud *CRACK!* sound was heard through out the Stadium followed by Jazmine's screaming and a *snap* sound,

"I think the impact actually impacts er suspenders!" Terrance yelled, Jazmine got up but as she did her suspenders fell down followed by her pants falling slightly, as she was distracted by her pants Liz hit Cut To Judgement and went for the Pin,

1!

2!

3!

"Here's your winner and going on to the Semifinal of the Womens Title #1 Contender Tournament, Elizabeth Solaire!" the Ref raised Liz's arm up as she grinned down at her fallen adversary, as the Ref let go she grabbed Jazmine's ripped crop top and pulled off one of her suspenders raising both in victory as she walked up the Ramp.

"Damn." Was all terrance,

"Did ya see those puppies?" Scott said with a stupid grin,

"S-shut up Scott!"

"What-eves, but now we got ourselves a big, none Women's related match, W.O.S will face his fellow Englishman, Erick Stevens!"

Rebel Son hit as Erick Stevens walked out, "The following match is set for One-Fall! Making his way to the Ring, from the British-Isles, weighting in at 196lbs, Erick Stevens!"

"This young man says he's a human cannonball, but we'll see that tonight." Terrance explain as Erick got in the Ring and threw off his cape,

I Don't Like Mondays by The Boomtown Rats hit as W.O.S came down after the Titatron showed his TV Titles opening, "And his opponent, from Hudersfield in Yorkshire England, the M.A.W TV Champion, W.O.S!" The Northern Nutter raised his Title up with both hands in the center of the Ring,

"W.O.S has survived both a brutal Street Fight against Alex Twilight and beat Jackson Hammer last week." Terrance said,

"Aye, and now he's gonna test out this 'ere newbie Erick." Scott said, the two men shook hands as the Ref called the Bell,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two Brit's locked up but W.O.S turned it into a Arm-Pull Clothesline, Erick rolled through onto his feet and went for his own Clothesline only to have it reversed into a Spinebuster, Erick shor back up and locked up with W.O.S again,

"Here they got again." Scott said shaking his head, W.O.S however quickly hit a European Uppercut causing Erick to stubke back onto the Ropes, W.O.S delivered a Axe Handle which flipped Erick out the Ring, W.O.S went for a Outside Dive but Erick rolled out the way causing the Yorkshireman to crash to the outside,

"Ooh, he landehHon his pretty face!" Scott said getting a chuckle from Terrance, Erick rolled back into the Ring and climbed to the Top Turnbuckle, "Oh here comes patented Erick Stevens, The Cannonball Splash!" Erick leaped off the Turnbuckle but was met of by Splashing W.O.S but by the TV Champions boot,

"Sykeskick! From nowhere!" Terrance yelled as W.O.S rolled Erick back in the Ring Covered him,

1,

2,

Erick barely kicked out, "That was instinct and nothing but." Scott said, Erick got up and hit W.O.S with a Jumping Clothesline, he then followed it by bouncing off the Ropes and hitting a Float-Over DDT, he then went for a Rebound Leg Drop but W.O.S rolled to the side,

"Ow, that could cause trouble." Terrance said, W.O.S had caught Ericks attempt at a Gut Kick and dodged an Enziguri before delivered a Dragon Screw, as Erick got backup hit by a Shinbreaker, "Targating the leg after a missed Leg Drop, clever thinking." W.O.S then Suplexed Erick and was going to Cover him only to be caught by a Inside-Craddle,

1,

2,

W.O.S kicked out and got back up, the two combatants seemed to have a glaring conteonly til Erick ended it with a successful Enziguri, he ran for the Turnbuckle again,

"Uh oh, this could be it!" Scott said as Erick got to the Top Turnbuckle, he once again went for the Cannonball Splash but W.O.S caught him in a Fireman Carry, "And it is." W.O.S turned it into his S.T.O finisher and went for the Pin,

1!

2!

3!

"Here's your winner, tre M.A.W TV Champion, W.O.S!" The Ref raised his arm up in victory,

"Poor lad, Erick just couldn't hit that Cannonball Splash for the life of 'im." Scott said as W.O.S helped Erick up, he helped his opponent out up the Ramp but were stopped by Alex Twilight,

"Evening gents," he had a large grin on his face, "now then, two weeks ago you beat and became our first TV Champion, well at Absolute Carnage, I'm gonna be the second ever M.A.W TV Champion! Seeing as I am the Number 1 Contender." He smiled as W.O.S rolled his eyes, "However, you get to choose the Match Type. You've got till the M.A.W before Absute Carnage! Goodnight!" He walked off and W.O.S helped Erick Backstage.

"Well there we go! Now every Title on the show is up for grabs!" Terrance said with a happy grin,

"Yeah, but knowing W.O.S, he'll come up with somethin' vicous for the Title Match." Scott added, "But for now, we'll see ya after the brake!"

**End of Chapter!**

**We guys, it's here! Episode three has begun! Now I know there's a bit that may seem perverted, but you need to realize that this is based off of tge Attitude Era and Early 2000 WWE, so we will have some perverted parts.**

**Anyways, next episode: (How longs it been since I've done one of these?)**

**Alice Twilight VS Margaret Moonlight in a No DQ Match. If Alice wins she goes straight to the Title Match at Absolute Carnage.**

**Jevon Tebb VS G.B.J.R for a spot in the Challenge Belt Ladder Match.**

**Ryan Dayvis, Jackson Hammer and Evan McDalian VS Empire of Pain and Ninetails in a Six Man Tag Team Match.**

**Goodnight Ladies and Gentlemen!**


	9. MAW Episode 3 Part2: Supreme Destruction

**M.A.W Episode 3 Part 2: Supreme Destruction.**

"Welcome back people!" Scott declared, "We're here ready for Alice Twilights No DQ Match against Margaret Moonlight for a spot in the Womens Title match at Absolute Carnage!"

Phillistine hit as Margaret's Casket was brought to the Stage and was opened up by Morgan, "The following is a No DQ Women's match, making her way to the Ring, from Limbo, accompanied by Morgan Lopez, The M.A.W Women Champion, Margaret Moonlight!" Margaret walked down with her scythe over her shoulders, her title wrapped around her waist and a cocky grin on her face, she climbed into the Ring and handed her Title to Morgan and stretched in preparation,

Twilight by ELO hit as Alice Twilight came out carrying a Kendo Stick over her shoulders, flanked by Itassis and Harlow, Margaret's grin dropped as she saw this, "And her opponent, from Limbo, accompanied by both Itassis and Harlow Sunchild, Alice Twilight."

"All of a sudden Margaret's confidence is gone." Scott said, Alice stepped into the Ring as Itassis and Harlow took positions at Ringside,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Alice cracked Margaret over her back with the Kendo Stick before hitting the White Russian Legsweep,

"Whoah, Deja vu." Terrance said, Alice smacked Margaret's mind section with the Kendo Stick and smiled as she called Itassis to get her something from under Apron, as she turned around Margaret hit a Clothesline and quickly went to a Elbow Drop,

"Oh, this may be turned back to Margaret's favour." Terrance added on, Margaret went to go out the Ring but was met by Harlow swiping her legs from under her, Margaret fell off the Apron and knocked her head on the way down,

"Oh, second concussion of the night!" Scott said, Alice got up and saw Margaret's fallen body, she smiled at Harlow who told her to turn around, as Alice did she was almost hit by Morgan going for a hit with the Women's Title, but was met by a Table Shot from Itassis,

Harlow rolls Margaret in and then gets in herself carrying a Steel Chair, "These ladies look like their ready to cause some damage." Terrance said, Itassis set her Table up and Alice revealed one of her own, and set it up near Itassis' Table, Morgan had slowly managed to get up but was brought back down by Harlow hitting a VanDaminator,

"Oh! Mr Monday Night would be proud!" Scott said as the move was executed perfectly,

Itassis picked up Margaret and put her on Alice's Table while Harlow put Morgan on the other one, Alice and Harlow smiled at each other as they climbed up the Turnbuckle,

"Uh oh! Were gettin' the Sunset and Dusk, in Stereo!" Scott said as both women got to the top, they then executed their signature Moonsaults at the exact same time sending both Margaret and Morgan through the Tables at the exact same time.

The crowd began to chant, 'That was awesome!' As the two Moonsaulters got back up, Alice nodded to Itassis who picked Morgan up over her shoulders and waited for the signal, Alice grabbed Margaret and locked in a Full-Nelson and nodded to Itassis who hit the Wings of Ra as Alice delivered the Alice'A'Nator and hit the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, Alice Twilight!" Itassis and Harlow raised Alice's hands who was grinning and began jumping around as the crowds cheered for her,

"Well done lassie!" Scott declared, Alice was jumping around with joy as Harlow and Itassis watch on with smiles, Alice climbed a Turnbuckle and pointed out to the fan and raised her arms with glee, as she jumped off she was caught in a hug by Itassis and Harlow, the three women smiled and began making their way up the Ramp,

"That was a brilliant match! And a pretty brutal one too!" Terrance said as the three women went Backstage,

Scott put his hand on his ear piece, "I 'ave just received word that next week, instead of continuing on in the Women's Tournament, because that victory was a team effort, Itassis and Harlow will face Margaret and Morgan in a Tag Team match, if Itassis and Harlow win there'll be a Five Women Battle Royale to declare Margaret's #1 Contender, if they lose, Morgan carries on to the final match without a Semi-Final match." Scott explained, "But enough gabbering! It's time to answer an age old question, who would win a fight, a snake or a bat!" He said with a dumb grin on,

Crimson Rain by Doujah Raze hit as it rained blood with G.B.J.R came out, "The following is a Challenge Belt Ladder Match Qualifying Match, making his way to the Ring, from the Venom Swamp, weighting in at 420lbs, The Giant Boa Jake Roberts!" Jake got in the Ring and set off purple flames from the Turnbuckles with a grin,

Shut Your Mouth by Pain hit as jevon walked out, fangs showing, "And his opponent, from Newport News VA, weighting in at 212lbs, Jevon Tabb!" Jevon rolled into the Ring and smiled,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but G.B.J.R just shoved Jevon backwards,Jevon got back up and cracked his neck before running at G.B.J.R, The Giant Boa swung for a Lariot only for Jevon to duck it and bounce off the ropes and deliver a Running Dropkick to G.B.J.R's back causing the big man to stumble forwards, Jevon leaped over The Giant Boa and delivered a Rolling Neckbreaker,

"Oh, I hate those moves, there always a pain the neck. Get it?" Scott said with a dumb grin as Terrance simply facepalmed, Jevon began to deliver several kicks to the back of G.B.J.R's head before running to the closest Ropes and delivering a Shinning Wizard to a kneeling G.B.J.R, Jevon got an evil grin and ran to the Ropes again, he came back but was met by a Throat Thrust from G.B.J.R,

"That strike seems to have Jevon dazed, this is an opportunity!" Terrance said as G.B.J.R grabbed Jevon around the throat before delivering a Chokeslam, "Opportunity taken!" Terrance added as Jake went for the Pin,

1,

2,

Jevon kicked out, "Ah, so close! Wait, what's he doin'?" Scott asked as G.B.J.R climbed up to the Top Rope, "Oh no! I think, yes! It's comin'!" Jake pulled his arm up and set it into a Elbow Drop position, he flew into the air only to be met by a Cutter by Jevon, "Holy crap! That as incredible! Randy Orton esque shit there! And I don't even like Randy!"

The two were down as the Ref started the Ten count, he made it to four until Jevon made it to his feet and G.B.J.R managed to follow, Jevon smiled and delivered a Running Knee to the gut, casing Jake to double over,

"Uh Oh! It's spike time!" Scott said, Jevon smiled as he walked over to G.B.J.R and hit the Blood Spike followed by the Pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here's your winner, Jevon Tebb!" The man himself got up and grinned at his fallen opponent as his music began to play, he smiled as the Ref raised his hand, however he was quickly spun round by T.D.M who came up behind and delivered a Chokeslam,

"Woah, nice moves from The Devils Man, but now he has a huge incentive to win next week." Terrance admitted,

"Aye, but first he's gotta get through Ryan Dayvis, and ah don't mean it like that ya perverts!" Scott yelled, T.D.M and helped G.B.J.R to backstage as Medics came down and carried Jevon to the Backstage as well, "But now, ladies and gents, it's time for the main event, Empire of Pain will tag with Ninetails against The United Kings!" Scott said,

We Are One hit as The United Kings walked in via the crowd, "The following is a Six Man Tag-Team Match srt for One-Fall! Making there way to the Ring, weighting at combined 938lbs, The United Kings!" The three men stood in the Ring as the crowd chanted 'Evan! Evan! Evan!'

Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three Six Mafia hit's as Doomsday and Titan walk out,

"And there opponents, weighting in at a combined weight of 607lbs, The Empire of Pain!" The two went down to the Ring and climbed onto the Apron and glared daggers at Jackson and Ryan,

MDK's by Vstylez hit as Ninetails made his entrance,

"And their Tag Team Partner, from Death Valley, weighting in at 169lbs, The Demon of Judgement, Ninetails!" Ninetails slide in the Ring and nodded to his Tag Partners as Ryan and Jackson stood out on the Apron leaving Evan in the Ring,

"Last week each member of the Kings had a match and only Evan was able to win his match." Terrance informed as the two locked up,

"Aye, but remember, the Scottish Revolution is more of a handicap against Ninetails, in-fact each of their moves are!" Scott said with a evil looking grin,

Ninetails kneed Evan in the gut before delivering a Snap Suplex, he shot up before hitting a Leaping Fist Drop, Evan rolled away and shot up before running at Ninetails and hitting a Leaping Clothesline before tagging in Ryan, Ryan ran Ninetails but got caught by a Drop-Toe Hold which he turned into a One Legged Boston Crab,

Ryan got to the Ropes forcing a brake as Ninetails tagged in Titan, Titan walked up to Ryan and the two began glaring at each other before Ryan punched Titan, Titan returned the punch before the two began trading blows, Ryan went for a knee to the gut but Titan caught it before delivering a Spinebuster,

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." Scott said, Titan began delivering more punches to the head before picking him up and delivered a European Uppercut, Ryan countered and hit a Clothesline, he got up and tagged in Jackson, Jackson let out a war cry before charging at Titan only to be met by The War Hammer, Titan tagged in Doomsday climbed in before slaming down his left fist,

"Callin' for The Wrath!" Scott yelled, as Jackson got to a vertical point Doomsday shot off and delivered The Wrath, Ryan shot out from the Corner and delivered the Beheader on Doomsday, Doomsday crawled to his corner and tagged in Ninetails as Ryan dragged Jackson to the corner before turning around and getting hit by the War Hammer,

"War Hammer! Things turned to pandemonium!" Terrance said, Titan turned around and roar on to get spun around and hit by a Double Chokeslam from Ryan and Jackson, Ryan was struck in the back of his knee as Scott quickly tagged himself in on Jackson as Jackson lifted Ninetails up for the Jackson Hammer but Ninetails reversed it into the Judgement Cutter, but as Ninetails went down Evan went up and hit the Scottish Revolution on Ninetails before going for the pin,

1,

2,

3!

"Here are your winners, The United Kings!" Ninetails rolled out the Ring as Evan raised his arms up and Ryan and Jackson lifted him up onto their shoulders,

"Well done gentlemen." Came T.D.M voices, The Kings turned to the Stage to see T.D.M and G.B.J.R, "But you see, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." He said with an almost sadistic grin, "You see, our little Qualifier match next week, will be the debut of M.A.W's Steel Cage Death," the crowd cheered at the mere name, "It's like a normal Steel Cage Match, but at the top will be several chains holding several different types of weapons attached to them , and the only way to win is via by either Pinfall or Submission."

The show closed on a picture of T.D.M's sadistic grin and Ryan's worried look.

**End of Episode 3.**

**OK, if you've been to my channel you'll see there was a one day delay because of my iPod, but it's here now.**

**Anyways there'll be another delay as I need to come up with three more matches for next.**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	10. Watch It! We're Back!

**M.A.W Episode 4 Part 1: Watch It!**

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen to the fourth episode of Max Attitude Wrestling!" Scott said as the crowd let out loud cheers, "Tonight we're starting out with a rematch from last week."Scott explained, "But earlier tonight before the show started, there was a bit of a confrontation."

The camera cut to the Locker Room showing W.O.S leaning against a wall with his Title over his shoulder as William Sabier came in,

"You alright lad?" William asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause, after what happened last week I figured you'd be nervous." William replied with a smug grin, W.O.S finished his can before replying,

"Lemme explain somethin' to ya," W.O.S stated before Alex walked over and with the same arrogant smirk as William,

"Oh, is the little TV Champion upset?" Alex said with a condescending tone,

"The fucks going on here?" Hunter asked coming from the opposite side of Alex and William,

"Nothin' much, just a little chat." Alex said,

"Really? Looks like a you two are being a pair of condescending assholes." Hunter replied,

"Oh you wanna-" Alex was cut off by W.O.S smashing his can over his head,

"Oh you little-"

"Hold it!" William was cut off by Stephen, "Listen, if you four have a problem, settle it in the ring tonight." He said, the three standing men as William helped Alex up, "OK then, then it'll be a Tag Team Match as our match before the Main Event, W.O.S and Hunter Blakesfield VS William Sabier and Alex Twilight.

The camera cut back to the Commentary Table, "And that was that." Terrance said

"Aye, but now we have a rematch from last weeks first Womens Match!" Scott declared,

Dolla Signs by Brianna Perry hit as Jazmine Lee made her Entrance, "The following is a One-on-One Womens Match set for One-Fall! Making her way to the Ring, from Detroit Michigan, weighting in at 135lbs, Jazmine Lee!"

"This rematch challenge was set by Jazmine Lee after she was, in her own words 'disgraced'." Terrance informed,

It's All About Me by Bandy Leggz hit as Elizabeth Solaire made her Entrance, "And her opponent, from Limbo, weighting 132lbs, Elizabeth Solaire!"

"Elizabeth was more then willing to except, saying that this week there'll be less clothing damage." Terrance further explained as the two stood at opposite sides of the Ring,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up but Elizabeth quickly delivered a European Uppercut, Jazmine recoiled and turned her back to Elizabeth and was met by a Dropkick to the back causing her to fall down leaning on the Middle Rope,

"Uh oh! here comes the Judgement!" Scott shouted as Elizabeth ran to the Opposite Ropes and came back, as she brought her legs around though, Jazmine caught them and pulled her through before falling backwards causing Elizabeth to slingshot into the bottom Rope,

"Ooh! Maybe not." Terrance replied,

Jazmine taunted the crowd before climbing up to the Top Turnbuckle and going for a 450 Splash only to bet by the Cut to Judgement,

"Oh! Cut to Judgement!" Scott yelled as Elizabeth went to the floor,

One!

Two!

Jazmine kicked out before rolling out the Ring as Elizabeth made it to her feet and ran to the Opposite Ropes, she rebounded and jumped the Ropes on the side Jazmine was at, but was met by a Wheelbarrow Facebuster,

"Ooh! Face, meet general floor!" Scott yelled, Jazmine got back up and threw Elizabeth back in the Ring before climbing up to the Top Turnbuckle, she went for another 450 Splash but hit this one and went for the pin,

One!

Two!

"Ooh, what a Near-Fall!" Terrance said as Jazmine looked visibly frustrated,

"Oh, she be pissed!" Scott declared as Jazmine picked up Elizabeth only to be met by Drop-Toe Hold causing her to lean on the Bottom Rope,

"Oh hold up, we could be seeing the Chaotic Judgement yet still." Terrance said as Elizabeth ran to the Opposite Ropes, but as rebounded back she was met by the Flawless Victory followed by Jazmine going for the pin,

One!

Two!

Three!

"Flawless fuckin' Victory! Well done lass!" Scott holered as Jazmine jumped for joy,

"Here's your winner, Jazmine Lee!" The Ring Announcer declared, Jazmine looked at Elizabeth, who had got back to her feet, Jazmine grinned and proceeded to rip off Elizabeth's top revealing her yellow bra,

"Release the Puppies!" Scott hollered, as Elizabeth rolled out the Ring and under the Apron as the crowd cheered and several members gave wolf whistles, Jazmine raised Elizabeths top up in victory with a smile as she left Ringside,

"Whoa, we-well, switching gears I have been informed that Jevon has decided to give out a little challenge to anyone Backstage." Terrance informed.

Shut Your Mouth by Pain hit as Jevon came out, he slide in the Ring and grabbed a mic, "So, I've got a little challenge to anyone with the balls to face, I want a No DQ, No Count Out Match against anyone, it doesn't matter who, and I'll even put my spot in the Fatal-4-Way Ladder Match on the line." He explained,

Rebel Son hit as Erick Stevens made his entrance, "So Erick has decided to take Jevon's Challenge." Terrance said as Erick slide in the Ring, "Erick obviously wanting into the big Challenge Belt Match."

"Aye, but he's got himself some tough competition." Scott added,

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up and Erick quickly got the advantage by kneeing Jevon in the gut, he then brought him to the floor with a Snap DDT,

"Man, you know what I just realized?" Scott asked Terrance as Erick rolled out the Ring,

"What?"

"That if this was WWE, we would of already had seven different Headlocks." Scott deadpanned getting a small laugh out of Terrance, as Erick reached under Apron on one side, Jevon had rolled out the Ring as well and grabbed a Steel Chair from Ringside as Erick pulled out a Table and Kendo Stick, he rolled back in the only to find Jevon not in the Ring, Jevon struck him on the back with his Steel Chair causing Erick to fall to his knee's.

Jevon dropped the Chair and ran to the Ropes Erick was facing and came back with a Shinning Wizard, followed by an Elbow Drop.

"I swear, every small guys here has used that combination at least once." Scott said shaking his head, Jevon ran to Rope and leaped to the Second Rope before going for a Springboard Moonsault as the crowd began a Tables chant.

"Sounds like the M.A.W crowd really want some carnage." Terrance said as Erick rolled out the way of Jevon's Moonsault, he got up and walked over and placed a Steel Chair on Jevon's body and walked to the Corner.

He leaped onto the Top Rope, Erick then pointed to Jevon then tapped his boot, "Oh, Erick's told me about this one." Terrance said as Erick turned 180 degrees so his back towards Jevon's prone body, "A Moonstomp," Erick leaped in the air and back flipped a perfect 360 degrees bringing both feet down on to the Steel Chair on top of Jevon,

"Called the Cannon Burst!" Terrance declared, Erick slipped off and threw the Chair off of Jevon and then pinned him,

One!

Two!

Jevon kicked out. "So close!" Scott said as Erick got up to a kneeling position with a shocked expression, he looked at Jevon, then turned to the Table still in the Ring.

"I think I know what Erick's thinking here." Terrance said, Erick picked the Table and opened it up near a corner, however he was met a White Russian Leg-sweep by Jevon with the Kendo Stick, "Or perhaps not.

Jevon rolled out the Ring and cracked his head to right before reaching under the Ring Apron and pulled out a Trashcan, "Jevon got that Bin in his hand, probably somethin' fun in there!" Scott said as Jevon rolled the Trashcan into the Ring.

Erick ran at him and went for a Dropkick only Jevon to throw him off causing Erick to hit the floor, Jevon hoisted the Bin to a standing point and took the lid of, inside was a Barbed Wire Board.

Jevon grinned as he picked it up and placed it on top of the Table, "Holy crap! A bleeding Barbed Wire Board!? What else is under there!?" Scott asked.

"The Boogeyman?" Terrance asked causing Scott to start laughing, Terrance turned back to the Bin and picked it up sideways, only for Erick to bring him down with a Running Bulldog off the Ropes to a massive pop as bin basically imploded from the impact.

"Wo-hoh! Massive air for that Bulldog!" Scott said as Erick dragged Jevon to the Corner nearest to the Table, he picked Jevon up and lifted him up with Suplex onto the the Top Rope.

"Oh please don't tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Terrance said as Erick climbed up to the Top Rope.

"He is!" Scott yelled with joy as Erick raised his right hand up to the crowd only for Jevon to Low Blow Erick, "Or maybe not." Erick fell forward and was set up perfectly.

"Oh no. Oh god no! Jevon don't!" Terrance pleaded as he front flipped over Erick and landed in a standing position in between the Turnbuckle and the Table, he then flipped Erick over and brought him down with the Blood Spike. Straight through the Table.

"Holy shit!" Scott yelled as Erick screamed in pain from the Barbed Wire Board making impact with his head, Jevon then made the Cover,

One!

Two!

Three!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Ref raised Jevon's arm up as Medics ran down and pulled Erick out the Ring and put him on trolly before taking him up the Ramp.

"M-man, I didn't think it would end like that." Scott said, surprisingly sober,

"I-I'll say." Terrance replied, he shook his head, "Anyways, next is a slightly more sane match, Scott McDallian of the United Kings will face off against Ninetails of The Brothers of Carnage." As he finished,

Here We Go by Theory Hazit hit as Evan McDallian came down to a mixed reaction from the crowd, "I don't honestly get this crowd, they seem to be split over a guy that has helped with two major attacks so far. Hello? Obvious villain!" Terrance said with an eye roll.

"Well what you got to understand is the guy is an incredible athlete and is actually rather well known in the indies, something just about everyone who watches this show also watches." Scott explain to his Co-Commentator.

MDK by Vstylez hit as Ninetails came down to the Ring. "And his opponent, weighting in 169lbs, Ninetails!"

"The Demon of Judgement has taken a slight issue with Evan saying, 'Evan is probably the biggest ass in M.A.W. Making his the easiest to kick'." Terrance said as the MDK began to fade.

"Aye, but Ninetails is dealin' with a Flyin' Scotsman. There fecking crazy!" Scott added.

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The two locked up in a Collar and Elbow before Ninetails flipped around and brought Evan into a Side-Headlock, Ninetails began applying pressure before Evan dropped him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex followed by a Kip-Up.

"Man these two are so talented! Evan not only is a great High Flyer but is also a brilliant Grappler! Me and him learnt to wrestle at the same school!" Scott said with enthusiasm as Evan held Ninetails in a Chinlock.

"That's something that's been bugging me Scott, why don't you wrestle anymore?" Terrance asked as Ninetails grabbed onto Evans hands.

"Easy, my quads aren't as strong as Paul Levesque's." Scott replied, sounding like he wanted to end the conversation then and there, Ninetails, still holding onto Evan's hands, began climbing to his feet before standing up straight and splitting Evans hands open.

The two seemed to be at a stalemate as they appeared to be evenly matched when it came to strength, then Evan managed to kick Ninetails in the gut, he pulled Ninetails into a Headlock, only for Ninetails to drop and quickly pull out one of Evan's arms and grab donto it, applying an Armbar.

"Beautiful Armbar there! Ninetails mixes Highflying, Lucha Libre AND Submission all into a small but powerful package." Scott praised as The Ref checked on Evan.

Evan looked to be in pain, however he managed to roll over and and pull Ninetails up to his feet. "Once more, Evan's Technical prowess come through for him." Terrance said, Evan Irish Whipped Ninetails into the Corner and walked after him, nursing his right arm that had been placed in the Armbar, he punched Ninetails in the face before pulling him away and climbed to the Second Rope.

"Ooh! Evan's thinking for a Bulldog!" Scott said as Evan dived off the Middle Rope and delivered a massive Diving Bulldog. "That could be it!" Evan covered Ninetails.

One!

Two!

Ninetails Kicked-Out as Evan hit the mat in anger and started arguing with the Ref, allowing Ninetails to get a Crucifix Pin.

One!

"Not even two and Evan Kicks-Out!" Terrance declared as the two combatants got to their feet and stared trading punches.

Ninetails eventually struck Evan with a European Uppercut followed by a Swing Neckbreaker and a Cover.

One!

Two!

Evan Kicked-Out. "Back and forth! These two are really going at it!" Scott said with a big grin on his face, the two returned to their feet but Evan hit a Back-Flip Kick straight to Ninetails' head sending the Demon to the Mat.

Evan stumbled slightly before going to the Corner and climbing the Ropes to the Top, the crowd began to boo him so he started to taught them, "That was a bad move." Terrance said as Ninetails Kipped-Up and ran to where Evan was and leaped up to the Top Rope and caught Evan with a massive Super German Suplex.

Ninetails crawled over and put his arm over Evan.

One!

Two!

"Evan Kickin' Out at two and three quarters!" Scott declared as the two wrestlers started climbing back up to their feet.

The two reached their feet at the same time, both barely balancing on their feet. Evan than delivered a palm strike to the side of Ninetails' head, Ninetails replied with a strike.

The two began trading blows until Evan got three in a row on Ninetails, Evan turned 180degrees and ran to the Ropes, however Ninetails followed him and as Evan jumped to the Second Rope for a Moonsault, this allowed Ninetails to deliver a Dropkick to Evans back.

"A vicious kick to the back!" Terrance said as Ninetails caught him in a O'Connor Roll-Up.

One!

Two!

Evan managed to reverse the Roll-Up into a O'Connor of his own,

One!

Two!

Ninetails rolloed around so Evan was facedown on the Mat, Ninetails unhooked their legs from each other as he got up to feet.

He grabbed Evan by the waist and hoisted him up delivering a Wheelbarrow Suplex.

"And a massive Wheelbarrow Suplex from Ninetails to Evan with love and pain!" Evan declared as the Demon of Judgement fell down from exhaustion.

The two were down for about six seconds before Evan Kipped-Up to his feet, "How in hell are these two still going!?" Terrance asked, Evan picked Ninetails up to his feet and Irish-Whipped him into the nearest Corner, facing the Turnbuckle.

Evan hoisted Ninetails up to the Top-Rope and climbed up after him, hooking his legs around the Top-Rope, Evan delivered the Scott-Plex to Ninetails sending him flying while Evan stayed on the Top-Rope.

He turned around and stated at where Ninetails landed and stood up on the Turnbuckle as he gave the sign for the Scottish Revolution, "Oh! Here it comes!" Scott declared as Evan took off into the air and did the 450degree spin.

However, Ninetails rolled away from him causing him to land face first into the Mat and bounce off, and as Evan got to a standing straight up point, Ninetails leaped at him and hit the Judgement Cutter.

Ninetails crawled over to Evan and pinning him.

One!

Two!

Three!

"Here is your winner, Ninetails!" The Ring Announcer declared as Ninetails rolled out the Ring and headed up the Ramp.

"What a match!" Scott yelled as Jackson came down and helped Evan out of Ringside.

"Definitely! And now everyone, a quick break!" Terrance said as the show cut to the Adverts.

End of Episode 4 Part 1.

JESUS A CHRIST! Ok!

So, first off I'm sorry for basically disappearing off of the Fanfiction Story set, I've been having some issues actually writing this.

Firstly, it was just writers block, then I lost a lot i had written, then my fuckin' laptop died, THEN I had more writers block, THEN I got distracted by a bunch of new games I got. But now it's done.

And I actually had it finished it on Friday last week, but I decided to wait until today, a Thursday, to post it. Way? Because it gave me time to work on Episode 4 Part 2.

Onto other news, could I please direct you all to the App page. There been some modifications done and I'd like it very much if you'd all go and take a look and add anything new.

Also, to those of you who wish to add your OC's:

1) Private Message them to me so I can keep them a surprise.

2) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Actually copy and paste the App off my account here on Fanfiction and then fill it in. It's just easier that way.

Anyways, in the Episode:

A Promo.

Match #4: Harlow Sunchild and Itassis VS Margaret Moonlight and Morgan Lopez.

Match #5: W.O.S and Hunter Blakesfield VS Alex Twilight and William Sabier.

Match #6: Steel Cage Deathmatch.

Ryan Dayvis VS T.D.M.

See ya next time folks. .


End file.
